Trouble
by Mademoiselle Rouge
Summary: Que hacer cuando aceptas la realidad de sentir algo por tu mejor amiga en el momento en que ella ya no puede ser mas que eso...Leon x Claire... primer cap un tanto hard
1. Chapter 1

Hola

bueno Leon x Claire, como saben los personajes no me pertencen..aunq leon si.. muajajajajajajaj este ups sorry...desvarie...

ajajaj este espero q les gute disque medio hard...hice lo que pude :D

disfruten

* * *

Finalmente, después de haber recorrido más de la mitad del edificio de policía de Raccoon City encontraron una pequeña oficia segura, limpia y más importante sin zombies ni rastros de que aparecieran pronto.

Al fin un lugar seguro, por favor detengámonos acá un momento- dijo la chica pelirroja, bajando el arma.

El policía, también guardo su arma, después de todo estaba de acuerdo con la petición de la joven, necesitaba un descanso para recuperarse de todo lo que había visto y hecho en las últimas horas, cosas que realmente nadie pensaría podrían pasar, pero ahí estaban ellos para ver con sus propios ojos esas cosas salidas de una película de terror.

La joven comenzó a caminar de una manera un poco frágil hasta la mitad de la habitación, el joven desde la entrada pudo observar como el delgado y bien formado cuerpo de su acompañante comenzó a temblar de una manera casi des controlable al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a sollozar y en un momento esta callo sentada al piso y comenzó a llorar como una niña de 6 años.

El joven corrió rápidamente donde la joven.

Claire…¡Claire! ¡CLAIRE!- dijo el joven

Cuando la joven finalmente lo volteo a ver, el pudo ver en el rostro de la chica miedo, Claire no paraba de llorar ni de temblar, y realmente no sabía qué hacer en esa situación, pues no sentía poder alguno para decirle que todo saldría o estaría bien y que su hermano estaba seguro y que iban a lograr salir de todo lo que estaba pasando.

No podía negarlo el también tenía miedo, pero por su mismo orgullo y estado mental de los dos no podía ceder a la posición fetal y la histeria para sentirse más seguro, tenía que tener la sangre fría y estar alerta de cualquier cosa que apareciera, tenía que estar cuerdo por el bien de los dos.

Le..on- dijo Claire entre el llanto tratando de calmarse un poco.

Está bien, no hay problema, solo…déjalo salir- dijo el joven oficial,

Este camino hacia el escritorio que se encontraba al centro, realmente era una oficina pequeña, observo que solo habían papeles sobre el escritorio, los agarro y los tiro al piso, luego regreso donde su compañera que se encontraba en posición fetal a unos cuantos pasos del escritorio.

Cuando León llego donde Claire esta seguía sollozando pero se notaba que estaba tratando de recuperarse de nuevo, después de todo no tenía tiempo para estar llorando, tenía que salir de ahí, buscar a Chris y bueno salir con vida. Ella le dio la mano y León la ayudo a levantarse, cuando finalmente estuvo de pie sintió que se iba a caer, y León también pudo notar que estaba un poco débil y lo mejor sería que se quedara sentada y tranquila por un momento, así q decidió tomarla entre sus brazos y cargarla hasta el escritorio donde finalmente la sentó.

León la dejo sentada y dio la espalda y se fue a simular leer algunos documentos, pero realmente tenía que alejarse por que en el momento que la cargo pudo sentir el delicado y delgado cuerpo de Claire, y a decir verdad las ropas que andaban eran un poco…provocativas, exactamente como le gustaba. No es que no se había dado cuenta, pero no hubo un momento anteriormente en el que podía reflexionar de lo atractiva que era la joven, realmente si la hubiese conocido en una situación un poco más normal hasta le hubiese comenzado a cortejar.

Cálmate león, cálmate- pensó el ahora alborotado policía – creo q le basta con zombis para que ahora la única persona que tiene venga a querer abusar de ella, león, tienes una responsabilidad, cuidar de ella…pero no mucho-

Claire comenzaba a calmarse, pues ya había descargado un poco de lo que se estaba conteniendo, pero ese poco fue como lo suficiente para sentirse casi recargada, desde el escritorio observo la oficina y ahora su pequeña burbuja segura, noto el estilo como viejo del edificio, cosa que le pareció horrible dada la situación como…mandado a hacer, y luego vio al oficial de espaldas, observo que esta leía algo, pero realmente no le intereso mucho, pues el trasero del joven era algo que le atrajo mas, cosa que luego hiso que se ruborizara al recordar uno de los pensamientos que tuvo en su crisis "oh por dios moriré virgen". Al recordar ese pequeño pensamiento y al mismo tiempo ver el trasero de su muy atractivo acompañante hizo que se sentiría un poco…acalorada, razón por la cual bajo la cabeza y se dedico a ver el suelo, luego cerró los ojos y comenzó a respirar profundamente.

Silencio, eso era lo que hubo en esa habitación, y gracias a dios no se lograba escuchar ningún de algún zombi o un grito o lo que fuese de esas cosas que andaban por los techos, todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad cuando Claire de repente sintió la mano de alguien en su rostro, abrió los ojos y subió la cabeza y pudo ver a Leon que estaba a un medio metro de su cara.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos y en ellos descubrieron miedo, pero más que todo deseo, no lo podían negar se deseaban y a pesar de que la situación en la que estaban no ameritaban tales sensaciones en sus cuerpos no lo podían evitar. Claire se ruborizo un poco, pero no podía negar que deseaba besar al policía, esta tomo de la camisa a Leon, cosa que sorprendió al joven y luego acerco el cuerpo del policía al de ella, como ella estaba sentada en el escritorio solo abrió sus piernas y dio mas cercanía a sus cuerpos, luego acerco sus labios a la boca de león y le dio un beso profundo y largo, como era de esperarse Leon también respondió, sus manos se acercaron al rostro de la chica y luego comenzaron a bajar por el cuerpo de ella.

Tras las caricias de Leon, Claire se comenzó a humedecer, y desear mas a león, la verdad es que ninguno de los dos podía pensar sus cabezas estaban gritando que debían de estar juntos que se deseaban y que nada en ese momento lo estaba impidiendo. Las agiles manos del oficial se deshicieron del chaleco rosado y del cinturón que en la cual esta guardaba el arma, pero la chica no se quedaba atrás pues le había quitado el cinturón a él también y comenzado a desabotonar el uniforme al joven.

Leon tomo a Claire por los muslos y los masajeaba haciendo que la joven perdiera mas la cordura por él, las manos de león sabían cómo tocarla de una manera sorprendente, pues para ser la primera vez que se veían era como que hubiese una conexión sexual entre ellos, las caricias de león para Claire, así como ella le mordía de una manera exquisita a Leon cosa que realmente lo volvían loco.

Las manos de Leon tomaron por la cintura a Claire y de una manera casi mágica arranco el mini short de la chica y luego siguió con la que llevaba dejado de este y rápidamente recorrió sus manos hasta llegar a la camisa que se la quito de una manera delicada y lenta cosa que volvió loca a la joven.

Leon se alejo y la admiro, sentada con su ropa interior, ella le dio una mirada de que no tardara un momento más, que no la dejara así, era como si él la estuviese matando al alejarse con sus caricias y roces que la estremecían.

Y solo observaras?, no te parece un poco injusto?... típico de los policías, siempre aprovechándose de los débiles, siempre pensando que tiene más poder que los demás- dijo Claire en tono de reproche

Leon al escuchar esto se rió, llevando su mano izquierda a su cabello

-Señorita Redfield, por favor que son esas injustas acusaciones, me temo que debido a ello tendré que hacerme cargo de usted personalmente, ya que desgraciadamente mis colegas están en su hora de almuerzo como usted ha podido observar-

Claire se rió de la broma de Leon, y esta se hizo para atrás, quedando completamente acostada sobre el escritorio, Leon, al ver a la muchacha un poco impaciente, se quito la ropa, dejando ver su esculpido y bien trabajado cuerpo. La chica cuando finalmente lo vio sintió un escalofrió en todo su cuerpo y como un vacio en su estomago, realmente el oficial parecía sacado de uno de los catálogos de ropa interior Emporio Armani.

Leon se acerco a la joven y tomo a la chica por la cintura haciendo que esta se sentara de nuevo dejando el rostro de la joven enfrente de los pectorales de Leon, Claire, bajo esta vista quedo casi en estado catatónico, cosa que hiso sonreír a Leon, pero el joven detuvo sus propia diversión cuando subió la cara de Claire y la beso, mientras que con una mano comenzó a bajar uno de los tirantes del sostén de Claire. Las manos de Leon eran suaves cosa que hacia estremecer a Claire, los besos siguieron y las manos de Leon seguían con su objetivo, hasta que luego de un momento logro su fin, dejando ver los pechos firmes de la joven, Leon hiso que lentamente la chica se fuera acostando hasta que quedo posada en el escritorio, Leon se separo un de ella y observo detalladamente los senos de Claire, eran firmes, redondos y sus pezones eran rosados, se podía ver que la chica estaba excitada, Leon acerco sus manos a los pechos de la chica y comenzó a masajearlos y a tocar delicadamente los pezones de la chica, luego se acerco de nuevo y le dio un beso a la boca, se alejo de esta y luego le sonrió, y siguió besándola, pero comenzó a bajar, beso sus labios, y luego su cuello, siguiendo con los hombros y llego a los pechos.

Estando posado sobre ellos, saco la lengua y con la punta de su lengua comenzó a juguetear con uno de los pezones de la chica mientras que acariciaba con delicadeza el otro seno, Claire soltó un gemido, realmente el policía sabía cómo complacerla.

Leon luego de juguetear con los senos de la chica continuo besando su cuerpo, siguió besando sus senos y luego bajo lentamente hasta besarle arriba del ombligo de la chica y finalmente beso hasta donde el interior de la joven le permitió, cosa que hiso estremecer a Claire, Leon seguía besando el abdomen de la chica, y lentamente removió la única prenda que le quedaba a la chica.

Cuando esta quedo completamente desnuda el policía se poso sobre ella y comenzó a besarla con impaciencia, deseo y sobre todo con unas ganas de poseerla, entre los roces y los besos del policía este comenzó a rozar su cuerpo con el de la chica, haciendo que esta sintiera la dura y gran excitación del policía, Leon sabía que Claire estaba lista pues sentía que esta estaba humedecida cosa que hizo que este ya no pudiera un segundo más.

Leon removió su ropa interior, dejando ver su miembro completamente excitado, antes de comenzar vio a Claire, la chica pudo entender que era lo que iba a ocurrir por lo cual solo le sonrió y lo beso, Leon prosigo y Claire lo acompaño con gemidos, gemidos que fueron aumentando con la intensidad del acto. Leon lograba que Claire llegara a su mayor éxtasis haciendo que esta perdiera la razón por él, realmente quería que quedaran así de por vida, tenerlo adentro era la mejor sensación que había tenido en su vida y lo deseaba, adoraba la sensación de cuando este salía de ella y volvía de una manera dulce pero agresiva al mismo tiempo.

Leon supo que ya iba a acabar y que ella también, esta comenzó a gemir, pero a medida el acto terminaba esta iba más alto y mas alto hasta el punto que comenzó a murmurar "Agente…" entre jadeos…

-A….aaaa…agenteeee…mmmmm….hahaaaa…aaa…A…A…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….AGENTE KENNEDY!-

Se levanto sobresaltado, el sol le pegaba a los ojos, el teléfono acaba de terminar de sonar…

Mierda!- Dijo el Agente

Se levanto del sofá en el cual se había quedado dormido, quedo sentado y vio su reloj, eran las 2:47 pm, suspiro y llevo sus manos a la cabeza, estaba sin camisa, su cuerpo estaba completamente sudado y estaba excitado.

-Mierda!- repitió el agente, no podía creer que acababa de soñar con su mejor amiga…otra vez, desde hacía un 1 año no la veía, pues ella se había ido de viaje exactamente cuando el regresaba de una misión que tardo 4 meses, y ahora ella llevaba 6 meses en Europa de viaje con su hermano, pero desde ese tiempo que no la veía había soñado con ella muchas veces, ya era casi posible crear una colección de películas XXX con sus sueños y su mejor amiga, dios mío que le pasaba!... – que bajo Kennedy… que bajo!-

Este se levanto y se dirigió al baño, quitándose los pantalones y el bóxer y quedando desnudo, entro a la bañera y abrió el grifo y su cuerpo pudo sentir lo helada que estaba el agua, cosa que lo tranquilizo y dejo de pensar en lo que acababa de pasar.

* * *

Espero les haya gustadoooo :D dejen reviews y osea sorry por lo hard ..es la primera ves que escribo algo asi espero mejorar luego :D espero enseiro les haya gustadoo...subire el otro cap pronto espero :D


	2. Chapter 2

Abrió los ojos, era de noche y su corazón le latía a mil por horas, acaba de tener una pesadilla, cosa que no era de extrañarse después del incidente de Raccoon City, después de lograr sobrevivir a esa noche con la ayuda de aquel joven policía no había noche en que no tenia pesadillas con aquella horrible experiencia.

Era increíble pensar que había pasado ya 8 años de esa noche y ahora disfrutaba de la tranquilidad de acabar con todos los locos, anormales y obsesivos por esparcir al mundo de virus, ahora solo quedaba tranquilidad, todos ahora trataban de llevar una vida más o menos normal en lo que cavia, incluso por eso ella ahora se encontraba en Europa, pues su hermano mayor la había convencido de ir de vacaciones juntos y pasar un buen rato juntos, pues la verdad tenían un buen tiempo de no pasar tranquilos sin pensar en zombis, plagas o cosas así por el estilo.

Eran las 4:32 A.M en París y ahora sería su primer día sola en la cuidad de la luz, pues su hermano literalmente se había ido con Jill de paseo por otros lados de Europa, y no podía decirle nada pues sabía que su hermano merecía ese tiempo con su compañera, ya había recorrido una buena parte de Paris pero la verdad le interesaba ver algunas cosas más, aunque la idea de hacerlo sola no le agradaba del todo, pues nunca ha sido de la idea de pasar un buen momento ella sola, de hecho nunca le ha gustado estar sola.

Se levanto de la cama, y aunque hacia frio afuera dentro de su pequeña habitación estaba lo bastante caliente para andar con ropa ligera, estando parada se dirigió al escritorio que se encontraba en una de las esquinas de la habitación, se sentó y abrió la macbook pro que había sobre el escritorio, la encendió, una foto de ella con su hermano apareció en la pantalla y luego la ventanita del msn. Postro sus dedos en el teclado y de una manera muy agraciada escribió su correo ".com" y luego puso su contraseña "sakuririta". Se conecto, pero no había nadie conectado, la verdad no es extraño, pues eran pocos sus contactos y entre ellos apostaba que dos estaban dormidos, y al que estaba buscando mínimo estaba ahorita en algún antro conquistando a niñas 9 años menor que él, o ya en alguna casa…ocupado….

Suspiro y resignada cerró sesión, cerró la Mac y volvió a su cama, la verdad quería hablar con su amigo pero mejor esperaría a que fuese medio día en NY donde vivía su amigo, pues sabía que a esa hora siempre se encontraba en su departamento para almorzar algo.

----

León, esa noche decidió quedarse en casa y ver unas películas, pues la verdad estaba un poco cansado del trabajo y bueno un poco aturdido por su ultimo sueño, ceno una deliciosa comida casera con un poco de vino, encendió la tv pero todo le pareció aburrido, de hecho últimamente todo le parecía aburrido sin su amiga, pero se negó a pensar en ella.

Apago la tv y agarro la Macbook negra que tenía tirada en el piso, la cogió y la incendio, y luego ingreso a su msn, puso su correo "leonkennedy_" y luego siguió con su contraseña "rookie"... y luego inicio sesión. Cuando vio la ventana sintió que su corazón se detuvo por un momento y un enorme vacío en el estomago, "Claire R. – conectada"….

Inmediatamente le dio doble clic, pues la verdad no había hablado con ella en mucho tiempo…

"hola"… pero fue muy tarde, pues ya se había desconectado…..

-mierda!- dijo el policía, resignado a ya no poder hablar con ella cerro de golpe la maquina, se levanto y se dirigió al refrigerador sacando un six pack de cervezas y se encerró en su cuarto.

--

Claire se levanto tarde, ya eran las 12 del mediodía…

Mmm si son las 12 acá… me saltan unas 6 horas para hablarle a león!..ash! que fastidio!...-

Se levanto, se dirigió al baño y se metió a bañar… esa tarde decidió no salir de la casa pues la verdad quería hablar con su amigo, cuando hablaba con él podía pasar horas y horas hablando de cualquier cosa y pasarla un buen tiempo, realmente lo extrañaba mucho, casi siempre soñaba con el pero ahora que estaba lejos podía notar que soñaba más seguido con el…incluso sueños un poco … calientes…cosa que trataba de no recordar, pues no podía darse el lujo de enamorarse de él cuándo sabia que para él solo era una amiga…o una hermana…

Comió algo y decidió ver una películas, incluso durmió un rato… "pi pi pi pi pipiii pipipi"…el sonido del despertador, faltaba 20 minutos para hablar con Leon, se levanto, apago el despertador y se dirigió al baño, se lavo la cara, los dientes, luego se peino y luego decidió ponerse un poco de maquillaje no quería verse tan echada a la perdición.

Cuando finalmente termino de arreglarse salió del baño y tomo el teléfono marcando el número de la casa de su amigo… El teléfono sonó tres veces cuando Leon finalmente contesto.

-Alo?-

-Hola Leooooon!- dijo Claire desde el otro lado del teléfono, feliz por lograr comunicarse con su amigo

-Claire!..?... – dijo el joven en tono de duda, pero emocionado al mismo tiempo por escuchar a su amiga

-Leon conéctate el skype!...y hablemos… hablar por teléfono me sale muy caro..además así nos vemos… te espero!... chau!- dijo Claire rápidamente, y colgó, cuando se paro sintió como su corazón latía rápidamente y está casi hiperventilando – cálmate Claire…calma!- se dijo a ella misma, sentándose y conectándose al skype, cuando finalmente estuvo conectada puso observar que su amigo ya estaba conectado, inmediatamente recibió la invitación de la video llamada, realmente estaba un poco nerviosa, pues no lo había visto en bastante tiempo, pero todavía lo quería como amigo, o incluso lo quería mas y de una forma no tanto en amistad, pero eso solo había crecido, pues siempre había sentido una atracción hacia el agente.

La conversación estaba lista y las cámaras puestas, los dos se vieron y sonrieron, León puso observar como su amiga seguía igual, pero le llamo la atención que esta llevara maquillaje, pero evito preguntar a que se debía ese look. Realmente Claire se veía bella, llevaba suelto la cabellera roja, con un flequillo de lado que le tapaba un ojo haciendo que esta se viera un tanto femenina. Pero el agente tampoco se quedaba atrás, cuando finalmente lo vio sintió un vacio en su estomago, la verdad adoraba como se veía su amigo, amaba cuando este llevaba el cabello desordenado y por esa misma manera comenzaba a jugar con su pelo mientras hablaba, era una de las cosas que adoraba de Leon, incluso desde el principio.

-Claire que tal!? Como esta todo?-

-Bueno pues todo bien!, solo que un poco aburrida ajaja, ya sabes cómo me gusta a mi estar como activa-

-ajaajaja aburrida en Europa, la verdad es que si eres una persona única….-Claire se sonrojo un poco cuando escucho el alago de su amigo- si ya ves-

- y dime que tal Chris!?...sigue con los esteroides?-

-ahahahahahahah no Jill se los prohibió ahahahahahahahahahahahaha, pero Jill ha dicho que no está del todo mal, pero no quiero hablar de eso…no ósea Chris es mi hermano y hablar de relaciones de él…se que ya estamos todos grandecitos, pero igual es como incomodo-

- si me imagino…bueno redfield y cuando regresas a casa!?-

-mm pues la verdad creo que pronto, se supone que me falta un mes más, pero estando sola no mucho la idea-

-mmm un mes… que bien así pido unas vacaciones y vemos películas y esas cosas que siempre hacemos- Claire al escuchar esto se alegro mucho, y sonrió, siguieron su conversación y en eso sonó un teléfono del lado del agente. – Claire disculpa un momento me hablan del trabajo- dijo agarrando su teléfono que por cierto esta en modo speaker

-Agente Kennedy…-dijo la voz de una mujer al otro lado del teléfono

-Agente Kennedy presente, que pasa Hunnigan!?- dijo Leon con un aspecto serio y atento a lo que le iba a decir su superior.

- León, te he estado tratando de contactar, sucede que hoy es mi cumpleaños…y vamos a ir a cenar a un buen lugar con la gente del trabajo y quería que fueras, y luego podríamos ir a un bar y…- dijo la mujer con lentes.

Leo sonrió ante la propuesta de la chica con la que se encontraba hablando haciendo que este se olvidara de su amiga al otro lado de la cámara – si no hay problema, estaré con mucho gusto contigo- dijo con una voz un poco sexy

Al otro lado de la cámara Claire estaba congelada al ver a su amigo coqueteando con su jefa por el teléfono y aun siendo así haciendo cara de chicho sensual y usando esa voz, la verdad es que quería cerrar la computadora y que Leon desapareciera, no podía creer esa tonta actitud de su amigo.

Bueno más tarde te mando el lugar y la hora…no faltes-

...Hunnigan una cosa más…-

Si Leon?-

Tengo que llevar regalo?-

Mmmm que te parece si me lo das en privado, ya sabes…como el de navidad…- Leon sonrió ante la respuesta de la mujer y Claire casi se muere de un infarto al escuchar eso..recordando además que el ultimo regalo de su amigo hacia ella fueron unos calcetines con deditos y de distintos colores

Ajajaja….entendido…y hunnigan no lleves lentes…- dijo finalmente el agente y termino la conversación.

Cuando finalmente termino de hablar se llevo la mano a la cabeza mientras se reía y se quedo como pensando cuando su amiga hiso un ruido, haciendo que este regresara a la tierra. Claire a todo esto estaba que se quería morir, no podía creerlo lo que había presenciado, al parecer su amigo seguía con su vida y no la echaba para nada de menos, parecía como siempre que el no la necesitaba e ella, realmente quería ponerse a llorar pero no podía hacerlo tenia q por lo menos despedirse de su amigo, ya que la verdad después de lo sucedido lo que menos quería hacer era saber de él.

-… Agente Kennedy… - dijo Claire con una voz sexy haciendo que su amigo quien acababa de sentarse al escuchar esto se pusiera sonrojado ya que por la manera en que hablo y lo que dijo hiciera que este se recordara del sueño que tuvo con ella el día anterior – AH!?- grito Leon

– ahahahahaha- dijo su amiga, león observo cómo esta le sonreía, la verdad es que era muy bella, pero se negó a pensar más en eso.

En que estábamos?- pregunto el agente tratando de recuperarse y no pensar en el sueño

Mm no mira, me tengo que ir…ehmmm acabo de recordar que había un peli que quería ir a ver-

ah!?, pero no eras tú la que quería hablar conmigo?, además Claire Redfield sola en parís y peor aun..sola en cine!?...quien eres y que hiciste con mi amiga…?

-ahahahaha, la verdad es que la gente cambia Leon…además tú tienes una cita muy importante asi q mejor te dejo…

-no!, pero es hasta tarde…- dijo león tratando de convencer a su amiga para que esta se quedara, realmente no era lo de hablar era más por verla

-la verdad es que quiero ver esa peli…adiós!- dijo la chica e inmediatamente cerro la computadora dejando solo a león, tenía que hacer eso pues no quería que este vieras las lagrimar que comenzaban a salir de sus ojos. No sabía si era la soledad el hecho de explotar después de todos estos años, pero nunca se había sentido tan rechazada por su amigo como ahora, sentía que era el plato de segunda mesa, siempre lo había sido, como estoy libre me voy con Claire, no quiero tener citas me voy con Claire… la verdad eso le dolía, pues ella lo amaba desde el primer momento en que lo conoció.

Se levanto del escritorio, y se dirigió a su cama y se acosto en ella, siguió llorando hasta que finalmente se quedo dormida.

* * *

Bueno...este ya estoy escribiendo el 3 sorry por que me tarde, pero es que no podia subir el capitulo eso fue una gran sufrimiento... dejen reviews y digan lo que quieran! n_n


	3. Chapter 3

Holaaaaaaaa!!!....

bueno ya esta el capitulo 3, ahora quise que Claire se divirtiera un rato, pues lo merecia despues de lo que le hiso Leon..... leon se tri pelo men!...osea que le pasa...

bueno ahahahahahah despues sigo llorando yo sola por lo que le hiso, pero bueno espero disfruten ahahaa por que yo si looo disfrute :D ajajajajaja

por cierto como hay que mencionar siempre...los personajes no son míos..bueno solo uno hasta el momento ajajajaj

* * *

El sol entraba por la ventana y cubría toda su habitación, al parecer se quedo dormida mientras lloraba, realmente tenia años de no le sucediera eso, "mierda" murmuro la pelirroja, odia llorar, pues demostraba debilidad antes las demás personas y peor aun quedarse dormida mientras lloraba por que cuando esto le sucedía amanecía con los ojos hinchados…lo que le faltaba.

Se sentó a la orilla de su cama y recordó todo lo pasado el día anterior, la verdad es que no puso controlarse y no lo entendía, siempre había tenido esa habilidad de tener la cabeza fría, pero algún día tenía que explotar después de tantos años.

- Eres Claire Redfield, sobreviviente de Raccoon City, pasaste por zombis, monstros, cosas innombrables e inimaginables, no te vas a quedar a llorar otro día por alguien que la verdad no lo merece, no Claire, no puedes darte ese lujo….- dijo la chica seria, se levanto, y se metió al baño.

Mientras esta se bañaba comenzó a pensar en qué hacer, ya había ido al Louvre, a la sagrada familia, a los campos elíseos, inválidos, al museo de arte contemporáneo…que podría hacer.

- Ya se!- dijo la chica mientras cerraba el grifo – hoy voy a ir a la bastilla, y voy a ir a comer al restaurante hindú que es súper bueno- dijo la chica finalmente un poco emocionada.

- Bueno termino de vestirme, luego bajo y voy a comprar un par de _pan au chocolat_ y luego… dios…tendré que usar el regalo de Chris- dijo un poco desanimada, pues no podía superar el regalo que le había hecho su hermano, una vespa rosada…enserio en que estaría pensado Chris cuando la escogió, es cierto que a ella le gustaban las motos, pero una vesta…y rosada…no que fuese una niña de 15 años hija de papi y mami… la verdad es que solo pensar que tenia q montarse en eso le avergonzaba, realmente extrañaba su Harley Davidson roja, eso si era algo en lo que le gustaría andar…

Resignada a montar la vespa, término de vestirse, pues no le había costado mucho, su par de jeans negros, una camisa blanca pegada y un chaleco negro de los que quedaban pequeños y finalmente llevaba sus nuevas botas dr. Martins…realmente amaba sus nuevas botas.

Se vio una última vez en el espejo, estaba lista para salir, cuando finalmente salió del edificio donde se estaba alojando vio las calles de Paris, era primavera, casi verano, la gente iba caminando por las calles y ese olor peculiar de esa bella cuidad invadió su cuerpo, realmente le encantaba, podría quedarse ahí toda su vida. Se dirigió entonces hacia su vespa, pero algo la atrajo, no lo podía creer, ante sus ojos estaba una BMW concept 6, el sueño de su vida desde que la había visto en una revista hace dos meses.

Claire estaba tan ida con la moto que no observo que un joven se había acercado a la moto.

-mmm si no me equivoco esta es mi motocicleta- interrumpió una voz masculina el sueño de Claire.

La chica se volteo y con la cabeza baja se disculpo, el hombre se rio – no hay problema, veo que te gustan las motos, sorprendente en una chica- dijo el desconocido, Claire un poco sonrojada y molesta con ella misma levanto la vista y vio al hombre que le había hablado, cuando lo vio realmente se odio, "no puede ser…otro al que voy a espantar con mis rarezas de chica súper femenina".

El desconocido resulto ser un hombre realmente atractivo, casi como sacado de un cuento de hadas con un poco de calendario "dioses del estadio", realmente era el tipo de Claire, piel clara, mas alto que ella, mandíbula marcada, ojos entre verdes y azules, sonrisa…obviamente tratado con ortodontista o bueno podía ser perfecto de nacimiento, su cabellera era rubia con risos y lo llevaba lo suficientemente largo, no muy corto pero tampoco se podía hacer una cola, Claire está un poco sonrojada de solo verlo, "es perfecto…salido de una revista", pues tampoco había dejado de lado que a pesar que el hombre llevaba un traje negro, camisa blanca y sin corbata dejando el primer botón sin abotonar de la camisa, era obvio que el hombre también poseía cuerpo de dioses griegos. "Oh por dios, creo que no me molestaría estudiar anatomía con su cuerpo :]", pensó la chica al ver al joven que tenia frente a sus ojos, pero después de un momento se sintió un poco fuera de lugar, como podía ser que un hombre como ese estuviese hablando con ella.

Claire, después de su rápido escaneo al hombre, le sonrió – ajaja, perdón me fue casi imposible no verla, es un sueño- dijo la chica mirando de nuevo la moto, el hombre miro fijamente a Claire – si te entiendo- dijo el hombre sin ver la moto, Claire lo volteo a ver sorprendida, sonrojada y confundida, realmente el hombre le acaba de decir lo que ella pensó. Claire bajo la mirada y "accidentalmente" miro fijamente el paquete del hombre, "oh por dios Claire que haces!",se dijo mientras quitaba rápidamente su mirada del **GRAN** descubrimiento que había hecho.

Claire se puso más sonrojada y sentía que su corazón más fuerte y rápido que lo usual, "Dios míos Claire, cálmate y espero no se haya dado cuenta, hoy te ganaste un premio Redfield", se dijo a ella misma, mientras volteaba a ver de nuevo al hombre, este la seguía viendo.

-Y dime…quieres un café- dijo el hombre enseñando su perfecta dentadura a la pelirroja.

"Redfield, piénsalo…apenas lo conoces…un poco de prudencia Redfield…" – Claro – dijo la chica con una sonrisa en su cara- ehm pero una cosita antes- dijo un poco apenada viendo al piso

-aja!?- respondió el hombre – este… como te llamas!?- dijo la chica realmente apenada, el chico se le quedo mirando fijante y un poco sorprendido, pero luego de un momento este se rio – ajajajaja, tienes razón, que poca educación de mi parte, mi nombre es Alex Black- dijo el rubio.

- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Claire Redflied- dijo la chica- bueno entonces te sigo- dijo la chica mientras se dirigía hacia su ridícula vespa, pero una mano tomo delicadamente su brazo- eh!, espera- dijo el rubio, cuando Claire volteo pudo observar al rubio con una gran sonrisa y en su mano derecha estaban colgando las llaves de la moto –que te parece si manejas tu, yo iré detrás de ti- Claire quedo estúpida por un micro momento y luego le sonrió, tomo las llaves y se montó en la moto.

La pelirroja estaba tan feliz porque iba a manejar la moto de sus sueños, pero de repente eso fue en lo que menos pensó, y fue que el rubio se había subido a la moto y estaba detrás de ella, Claire volteo y vio que este se ponía el otro casco y le sonrió, Claire encendió la moto y de pronto sintió que unos brazos la sostenían por la cadera con firmeza, realmente le gustaba como se sentía eso…

Después de 15 minutos llegaron a un café, "LeNotre café", era un café realmente conocido y hermosos, al entrar Claire noto como el personal lo saludaban y lo trataban con respeto " lo más seguro es cliente frecuente y acá trae a las conquistas" se dijo ella misma, pero luego lo vio de nuevo y este le sonrió, la verdad es que la sonrisa del rubio podía calmarla y dejarla completamente en blanco "no, no creo que sea como León…el ha de ser mejor…AW! Mierda, deja de pensar en ese ser…"se dijo un poco molesta.

Finalmente la pareja se sentaron en una mesa que estaba apartada de todas las demás, de hecho estaban en un cuarto súper exclusivo, Claire puso observar la belleza del lugar, el arte en las paredes, en el menú y dios el techo también.

-Espero que no te moleste traerte acá, es que de hecho cuando veníamos en el camino recordé que no ando efectivo y las tarjetas las he dejado en el apartamento- dijo el rubio, Claire al escuchar eso estuvo a punto de salir corriendo, era imposible que ella pagara el barato café que iban a tomar -así q bueno, por eso te dije que acá, igual yo soy hijo del dueño del café- dijo y luego le sonrió.

"dijo hijo del dueño del lugar…" pensó Claire, - bueno a pues parece ser que te va muy mal en los negocios, este lugar es horrible- le dijo la chica en tomo de sarcasmos y luego se puso a reír, el chico rio con ella, siguieron hablando y pidieron el café, y continuaron hablando.

A medida la charla fue avanzando se fueron conociendo mejor, Claire le conto un poco de su historia, una joven de 26 años sobreviviente del famoso caso de Raccoon city, huérfana con un hermano mayor que se hizo cargo de ella, le gustan las motos, las armas, el arte y los niños entre otras cosas, todos los días tiene pesadillas con los incidentes del virus, odia los virus, la gente que solo ve por su bien, los mujeriegos, los agentes de gobierno, dato curioso ya que su mejor amigo es un agente del gobierno de los estados unido, y lo más importante para Alex…era soltera, muy guapa y muy inteligente.

Así como Alex supo un poco de Claire, ella supo que Alex era un joven de 28 años hijo único, nacido en Italia, proveniente de una de las familias más poderosas y ricas de Europa, sus padres seguían vivos, su papá es francés razón por la cual vive en París y su madre era una ex modelo inglesa, razón por la cual también tiene un apartamento en Londres donde va seguido, amaba los negocios, las motos, el arte, los deportes extremos y las chicas que salían de los estándares, odiaba la gente que se creía superior solo por tener dinero, las reglas de los estratos sociales y las personas nada leales a sus valores. Y en estos momentos se encontraba soltero y dispuesto a encontrar a alguien que le correspondiera como persona y no como un billete o un boleto a la buena vida.

Pasaron hablando 3 horas, las mejores 3 horas que había tenia Claire en un buen tiempo, realmente podía congeniar mucho con Alex, de verdad era un buen hombre, divertido y guapo, no se podía pedir más, realmente no sabía que iba a suceder ahora.

* * *

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..... que va a suceder ahahahahah yo ya se ajajajajjaajjajaa.... pero dejen Reviews plis plis plis plis.... cuidense!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola!, bueno ahora les dejo el cap 4, bueno pues los personajes no son mios...este que mas...bueno pues como ya vieron Claire si que consigue buenos hombre ajajaja :) bueno si creoq leon merece sufrir un poco pues todo lo que le ha hecho a la pobre ajajajaj espero les guste!

* * *

Era una tarde lluviosa en New York, la gente caminaba con mayor agitación de cómo lo hacían usualmente así como también los taxis componían una horrenda melodías de pitos debido al tráfico extremadamente pesado, más que lo usual. León realmente odiaba esos días, el ruido sin parar, el ambiente pesado de su amada cuidad y bueno el hecho de que estuviese gris.

León se encontraba en su sofá, tratando de poner su mente en blanco, tal vez de esa manera el ruido desaparecía pero por mucho que lo intento no pudo aislar al ruido de su persona, porque exactamente hoy no tenía que hacer nada y decidir tomar libre ese día, la verdad es cuando lo decidió sus planes eran otros, tomar libre el día para pasar una tarde de películas blanco y negro con Claire.

Realmente como adoraba esas tardes, pasar un buen tiempo con su mejor amiga, viendo películas antiguas o independientes, comiendo basura, dulces y una mezcla extraña de chocolate, mantequilla de maní, cereal y azúcar que hacia su amiga para esas tardes, para luego hacer otra ronda para que tuviese por una semana de esos motores de azúcar.

Pero cuando pensó en hacer esta reunión al parecer no tomo en cuenta lo que tenía planeado Claire, había pasado un mes desde la última vez que habían hablado, cuando ella le cerró la conversación de golpe porque quería ir al cine, y ese día le había dicho que venía en menos de un mes, pero al parecer cambio de parecer. Nunca pensó que los planes de Claire iban a ser quedarse en París haciendo un curso de historia del arte en la universidad de la Sorbona.

León todavía recordaba el día en que vio a Chris y este le conto que su hermanita había decidido quedarse a vivir en Paris, estudiando arte y darse un respiro de su vida en EUA, Leon al escuchar eso quedo helado, mientras recorvada que su amiga decía no poder soportar más París, sabía que algo le había pasado –al parecer se ha enamorado – dijo finalmente Chris, León lo volteo a ver sorprendido y realmente confundido "enamorado" había dicho su musculoso amigo, de que o de quien era la pregunta, y como es que ella no le había mencionado nada de eso.

León seguía en el sillón pensando en las palabras de Chris, "al parecer se ha enamorado", porque diablos no pregunto de quien o de que, y porque diablos el otro no le había dicho nada y peor aun porque su amiga no se había dignado en hablarle ni contestarle las llamadas desde hace un mes, realmente se sentía un como débil de solo pensar en ello, sentía un vacio total en su vida, realmente no sabía que pasaba, por primera vez desde que se conocían sentía un desbalance entre su amistad.

Se sentó y vio su apartamento, realmente era un desastre, pero eso no importaba, iba a conjunto con su vida, siguió caminando entre la basura, ropa, papeles, libros y cosas que habían tiradas en el piso, hasta que llego al baño.

León se miro al espejo, pero el reflejo no era lo que el recordaba, por dios…eso que tenía en su cara era barba, y el pelo parecía que no se hubiese bañado en una semana, "mmm…martes, miércoles, jueves, viernes..mm..sab..dom…lunes…martes..y hoy miércoles"… afirmativo no se había bañado en más de una semana.

Volvió a mirarse en el espejo y realmente no podía creer su estado, era casi inimaginable, que él , León S. Kennedy estuviese con barba, sin bañarse y peor aún, sin buscar conquistas por más de una semana, eso era como el celibato para él, realmente le sucedía algo, pero el que, abrió el grifo y saco una navaja y comenzó a remover el vello que le había salido en la cara, mientras estaba en eso comenzó a pensar en su amiga, realmente la extrañaba, pero era imposible que fuese ella la razón por la cual estaba así, por dios parecía un zombi.

Termino de afeitarse y prosiguió a quitarse la ropa y luego entro a bañarse, realmente el agua era algo que extrañaba, estaba caliente, aww eso lo hacía sentirse bien, pero todavía no había descifrado por que su estado zombi.

"Si acéptalo, la extrañas, no hay quien te haga la cena cuando la quemas o a quien llamarle a las 3 am por que el novio de tu conquista te descubrió con ella en algo muy prometedor…"… "no, no es por eso, es por la manera en que me hace sentir, realmente puedo ser yo con ella, ella sabe lo que me gusta, lo que no, siempre se preocupa por mí, le gusta ver películas viejas, leer, extraño como se ríe cuando hay niños alrededor de ella, como ríe de mi, de ella misma, como se ríe de la vida después de todo lo que ha pasado, extraño su pelo, sus ojos, su nariz, sus muecas, sus extraños e inexplicables sonidos cuando está feliz, su olor…la extraño…"

"Y ahora está viviendo en Paris por no sé cuánto tiempo, sola y feliz en Paris…" dijo en voz alta cuando vino a su mente la frase de Chris "al parecer se ha enamorado"…León no pudo hacer más que golpear la pared, realmente estaba molesto, quería saber, no, no era eso lo que lo molestaba, era el hecho que estuviese enamorada y no fuese el. Parecía que algo en él se había activado y ahora no podía negar lo que siempre había sentido por ella, desde el primer momento en que la vio le pareció atractiva y con el tiempo la llego a amar, pero siempre tuvo miedo de alejarla, siempre ha tenido ese poder con las mujeres que realmente amaba, la ultima novia que lo había dejado antes de Raccoon City, tal vez ya estaba escrito que iba a conocer a su amiga.

Cerro el grifo, salió de la bañera y se seco, poniéndose su ropa interior y una camisa blanca, salió y vio su apartamento, realmente estaba hecho un desastre, comenzó a limpiar y ordenar mientras seguía ordenando.

"Realmente la quiero, la amo, ella sabe cómo hacerme feliz, y lo he estropeado tanto, era obvio que algún día iba a suceder esto y aun así piensas como pudo pasar, genial agente, por tratar no alejarla de ti para que siempre fuera tuya y tenias que hacer lo que mejor sabes hacer conquistar y alejar lo que más te interesa, yo he sido la causa por la cual no está acá, yo la he alejado, pero asi también la puedo recuperar y decirle lo que verdaderamente siento" dijo el agente mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

Este miro para abajo y respiro…

"Tengo que decirle lo que siento por ella, ya no puedo huir o si no cometeré el error más grande de mi vida…tengo que decirle frente a frente…"….dijo mientras se recostaba…

- Oh Claire, que estas haciendo?- dijo el policía mientras veía que seguía lloviendo.

* * *

Un poco mas corto de los anteriores pero creo que esta bien! :) ajajaj al fin Leon revivio ajajaja este..bueno veremos que pasa porque muy tarde se dio cuenta ajajaja bueno dejen reviews plis!... cuidense!


	5. Chapter 5

hello!, bueno el cap 5 ...para serles honesta este cap si me ha costado un poco no sabia que poner ajajaja asi que fue saliendo a medida iba escribiendo y con la música...espero les guste

por cierto como simpre los personajes no son mios...

* * *

Claire abrió los ojos y volteo a ver al lado derecho donde estaba una mesa de noche, las 4:15 am, la verdad es que tenía tres meses de no despertarse en la madrugada, de hecho hoy no podía decir que había despertado por una pesadilla, no había tenido una desde hace tres meses cuando había conocido a Alex y luego tomar la decisión de quedar en París estudiando y bueno viviendo con su novio.

Era increíble y hasta sorprendente ver cómo iba su relación con Alex, primero como se habían conocido luego la primera cita que fue un café de unas 4 horas para a la semana y media presentárselo a Chris y a Jill, y bueno para que ella conociera a los padres de Alex, y en tres semanas la decisión de quedarse en Paris y vivir con él.

Claire siempre tuvo la impresión que ella era un poco más conservadora en ese sentido, pero con lo que había pasado era todo lo contrario, literalmente se había tirado a los brazos de este hermoso hombre en menos de un mes y decidir a quedarse en un país donde no tenía nada y no tenía a nadie más que él. Claire se sonrojó al acordarse de cómo siempre había criticado a todas esas mujeres que dejaban toda una vida por un hombre y ahora ella se había unido al club, "a este paso me convertiré en la presidenta del club", dijo la chica en vos baja mientras veía la pared.

Su mente le daba vueltas recordando los últimos meses, la verdad es que parecía que realmente le había dado la espalda a su vida anterior, incluso no había con Chris en una semana cosa que podía ser inconcebible anteriormente y aunque no quería ir en ese tema no había hablado con León desde la vez del cumpleaños de Hunnigan, ni siquiera había tenido el valor de hablarle para contarle de Alex o la decisión de quedarse a vivir en París, y más aun, le había prohibido a su hermano hablar de Alex frente a León, si él se enteraba tendría que ser por su boca, era lo menos que podía hacer, pero todavía no había tenido el coraje de decirle, era hasta irónico el hecho que si tenía el coraje para matar una horda de zombis y mutaciones pero no de decirle algo a su amigo.

Claire quedo con la mente en blanco por un momento, realmente cual era su temor o preocupación de decirle a León que estaba enamorada de Alex y que vivía con él, de hecho no era como que le tuviese que pedir permiso o algo así y de todos modos León nunca le pregunto a ella si le parecía alguna de sus conquistas, nunca tomo en cuenta su opinión en esas cosas, "solo recuerda a Ada en Raccoon City" se dijo a ella misma.

La verdad es que la pelirroja comenzaba a sentirse un poco disgustada en solo pensar en su amigo, cosa por la cual había evitado pensar en el en este tiempo, mientras Claire comenzaba a insultar a su amigo en su mente se vio interrumpida cuando el brazo de Alex la rodeo, la mente de Claire quedo en blanco y su cuerpo cedió al movimiento del joven haciendo que esta quedara atrapada entre los brazos de Alex.

- Una pesadilla!?- dijo Alex mientras comenzaba a olerle el pelo a la chica

- Hmm, no, simplemente me desperté y comencé a pensar en Chris-

- Los extrañas verdad-

- Ah!?- dijo la chica pensando que tal vez su novio había escuchado algo de lo que había dicho

- A Chris y Jill, incluso yo los extraño, no los conozco mucho pero pasamos un buen momento, lo mejor de todo es que se que tu hermano me acepta- dijo Alex riéndose y sintiéndose extremadamente orgulloso de él.

- Ajajaj, joven modestia, si la verdad los extraño, pero te tengo a ti para no sentirme sola- dijo la pelirroja mientras se volteaba y quedo mirando los pectorales de su novio y lo beso.

- Qué casualidad porque yo te tengo a ti por lo mismo-

La joven pareja quedo abrazados y en silencio por un momento

- No deberías de sentirte tan aliviado solo por Chris- le dijo la chica sonriéndole

- Ah!?, que es lo que quieres decir!?- pregunto el rubio sorprendido

- Chris es fácil de conquistar, lo que debería de asustarte es Leon-

- Leon!?...ahhh el agente….tu mejor amigo...- dijo Alex después de un momento

- Si…-

- Bueno no me preocupo por él, por lo que me has dicho, simplemente consigo una de mis amigas modelos y se la presento y luego me va a adorar por conocer a personas de su calibre y gusto, así como yo estaré agradecido con el por proteger a la mejor chica del mundo para mí- dijo

- Ahahahahaha…a puesto que te va adorar-dijo la chica con un tono un poco sarcástico

- La verdad no me importa quién me acepte o no, la única que me importa eres tu-

Claire al escuchar esto sintió un vacio en su estomago, nunca pensó que podía soportar tales niveles de cursilería, pero lo peor que fuese participe de ella y lo más preocupante de la situación es que se preguntaba que haría sin él.

- Claire- interrumpió el rubio

- Si?-

- Estaba pensando en comprar un nuevo apartamento- menciono Alex, mientras Claire quedaba en blanco – si, estaba pensando en uno más grande-

- Uno más grande, si así estamos bien-

- Si pero no se en un futuro-

- En un futuro!?....como así!?-

- Claire Redfield- dijo el rubio mientras veía a su novia a los ojos –algunas personas pueden considerar esto una locura, pero la verdad es que lo pensé desde el primer momento en que te vi, y este tiempo que hemos vivido juntos me he dado cuenta que realmente te amo, desde el hecho en que seas un desorden completo, que siempre estés despistada, amo como eres, y la verdad es que...- dijo el chico mientras se separaba de Claire y sacaba algo de la gaveta.

- Te amo y quisiera vivir toda mi vida contigo… Claire…te casarías conmigo?- dijo el rubio mientras le enseñaba una caja celeste con un listón blanco, "oh por dios, yo conozco esa caja…es tiffany!" pensó la chica, el joven quito el listón y saco una cajita negra y luego la abrió.

Al abrir la caja Claire pudo observar el hermoso anillo que su novio le había comprado, era de oro blanco, ene l centro tenía un enorme diamante y a la par de estos unos rubíes azules un poco más pequeños que la piedra central, era todo un sueño.

Mientras Claire tenía puesto sus ojos en el anillo y como perdida en su mundo, Alex estaba súper nervioso esperando la respuesta de la chica, la cual seguía sin dar señales de lucidez alguna, cosa que luego de un momento asusto al rubio.

- Claire…?-

La chica reacciono e inmediatamente se abalanzo hacia su novio y lo beso, -claro que si, por supuesto que si, te amo, si me quiero casar contigo- dijo la pelirroja mientras besaba a su ahora prometido, se sentó en la cama y lo vio, lo beso y luego le sonrió.

-Bueno parece que después de todo, si vamos a necesitar ese apartamento- dijo el rubio y luego se rio, Claire estaba sorprendida y realmente no esperaba que esto le sucediera en el momento en que subió el avión para ir de vacaciones con su hermano, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no escuchaba al rubio hasta el punto en que regreso a la tierra fue cuando escucharlo decir "NY será perfecto para vivir, así q nos iremos en menos de un mes para comenzar a buscar apartamentos, además hay que comenzar a ver los preparativos de la boda…"

NY, boda, vivir, preparativos, fueron palabras que resonaron en la ahora sobrecargada cabeza de la pelirroja, la verdad es que nunca hubiese esperado que Alex tomara la decisión de irse a vivir a NY, ella sabía que lo hacía por ella, era una de las tantas razones por las que lo había aceptado.

Claire quedo en silencio por un momento –la playa…en Playa del Carmen en México…siempre lo he soñado- dijo mientras veía el anillo, el rubio al escucharla sonrió, sabía que tardaría un poco en aceptar lo que acababa de suceder – la playa…México…me parece si a ti te gusta- afirmo el rubio y la beso.

Alex amaba la manera en que Claire siempre se dejaba llevar y lo fácil que era sostenerla entre sus brazos, Alex seguía besando a Claire, quien ahora se encontraba acostada y debajo de Alex, las manos de Alex comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo mientras este la seguía besando, Claire amaba como la tocaba, pero en algún momento de su encuentro carnal con su prometido la imagen de León le vino a la mente.

* * *

Yeiii!!!! se nos casa Claire ajajajajjaajjaa...bueno ya creo q voy a empezar con el 6...creo q los dos que les siguen osea el 6 y 7 van a estar buenos... ajajaj creo q mi fic es toda una novela ahjajajajajaajjajaja dejen reviews :D...cuidense


	6. Chapter 6

HOLA GENTE... bueno pues el sexto...

omg tengo que decir que este cap es como mi hijo favorito ajaajajajaajajaja realmente desde que empeze pense en este cap...espero lo disfruten tanto como yo!

a si los personajes no son mios...

* * *

León regresaba de un día tranquilo y aburrido de trabajo, la verdad es que extrañaba un poco salir del país es esas misiones súper secretas en las cuales ponía en peligro su vida, pero nunca caía mal un poco de adrenalina en su vida. Después de subir las escaleras del edificio hasta llegar al séptimo piso abrió la puerta y entro en su apartamento, luego cerró la puerta y cuando vio con detalle su apartamento pudo notar algo extremadamente extraño en el.

El piso estaba limpio, todo estaba en su lugar, los platos estaban limpios y había una pila de ropa limpia y doblada en su cama ahora arreglada…después de pensarlo definitivamente su apartamento no estaba así cuando lo dejo hacia unas 6 horas, al parecer alguien había entrado a su territorio para ordenarlo, quien pudo hacer atrocidad tan grande pensó por un momento, la verdad es que encontrar su apartamento en tal estado lo había desubicado un poco, llego hasta el sillón que se encontraba en medio del cuarto que se suponía era la sala, se sentó y vio que había una nota en la mesa que se encontraba frente de él.

Tomo la nota y al verla sintió que su corazón se detuvo por un momento.

_"KENNEDY!!!!!....QUE ES ESTE DESASTRE??....Dios mio!!!!... bueno pues pase a ver si estabas, pero al parecer estas en el trabajo, tome la libertad de ver si no estabas dormido y por eso no me contestabas, pero que encontré…un desastre, que asco, enserio encontré unas papas fritas de no sé qué tiempo pero la verdad es que no olía bien entre otras cosas, así que bueno te hice el favor…como siempre… a por cierto, no te preocupes la llave esta donde siempre…debajo de la alfombra, para serte sincera no es un lugar muy secreto joven agente…_

_A por cierto…ya regrese ahahahaha, quiero hablar contigo…háblame…_

_C. Redfield"_

León estaba en estado de shock, Claire había regresado después de tanto tiempo de no saber de ella, ella viene y entra en su apartamento y limpia su casa, y no lo espera….no lo pensó ni un minuto más y corrió hacia el teléfono, cogió el teléfono y rápidamente marco el número telefónico del apartamento de la pelirroja.

Espero hasta que la contestadora respondió "Habla Claireeeee….ya regre pero no estoy…deja un mensajeeeee" …. Mierda, no estaba y sabia que no le iba a contestar en el celular pues había cambiado de teléfono celular y ella nunca contestaba números que no reconociera

-Señorita Redfield, lo que cometió es un crimen, meterse en mi casa y no se queda…bueno estaré en el apartamento…llámame… - dijo el agente y luego colgó.

León se sentó de nuevo en el sillón, tomo de nuevo la nota que le había dejado su amiga, la releyó unas tres veces y luego sonrió, la verdad es que la había extrañado mucho y no solo eso ahora, después de no tenerla cerca y no saber de ella por tanto tiempo había hecho que se diera cuenta lo que realmente sentía por ella. La verdad es que había sido un tonto aceptarlo hasta ahora y aceptarlo hasta que ya no estuviese, la verdad había aprendido lo especial que era, no habían otras mujeres como ella y eso lo pudo ver ahora más que nunca cuando trato de ir a comer al restaurante chino al que siempre iba con ella, la última vez que estuvo ahí fue con una niña de 20 años que quería agua porque era lo que su dieta le permitía, dios solo de recordar eso su cuerpo sentía un escalofrió, la verdad las mujeres estaban un poco locas o simplemente no eran Claire.

León estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que cerró los ojos y sin sentirlo quedo dormido…

Luego de una hora y media despertó sobresaltado, se sentó, mierda…¿y si Claire había hablado?, se levanto rápidamente haciendo que todo su hogar le diera vueltas, pero no importaba tenía que revisar su contestador…1 mensaje nuevo…

"León…?, o estas ocupado o dormido…? Bueno no importa…que te parece…en el mismo lugar de siempre a la misma hora?....estaré esperándote…" León al escuchar eso sintió que flotaba, la iba a ver después de tanto tiempo… y seria en su lugar…el restaurante chino que descubrieron un día que empezaba a llover y tenían que esconderse en un lugar y descubrieron ese tesoro, tenía que prepararse pues iba a verse a las 8:30…mierda faltaba media hora…tenía que salir ya, no podía dejarla plantada, hoy no, además tenía decidido decirle lo que sentía por ella en todos estos años.

En cinco minutos estaba listo, una ventaja de ser agente hacer algunas cosas con rapidez y todo a la perfección, había logrado bañarse, afeitarse y cambiarse, lo cual pensó un poco pues no sabía que ponerse para la ocasión, termino seleccionando un pantalón de vestir negro y camisa manga larga blanca, doblo las mangas y dejo el primer botón sin usar como siempre, al minuto 6, ya estaba fuera de su apartamento y se dirigió al restaurante.

Cuando llego faltaban 3 minutos para el encuentro y su amiga todavía no había llegado, justo como lo había planeado, pido una mesa para dos y que estuviese un poco separado de los demás, sentándose finalmente en la mesa de una de las esquinas del restaurante, miro su reloj y vio que era la hora del encuentro y ella no aparecía, tal vez tuvo que confirmarle y no salir corriendo…bueno ahora quedaba solo esperar…

León estaba pendiente de la entrada del local, vio pasar a una familia, un hombre de unos 60 años solo, una pareja y finalmente vio a su amiga haciendo que todo su cuerpo y ser entrará en un mini colapso, del cual trato de recuperarse lo más rápido posible.

Claire quedo parada en la entrada y comenzó a buscar a su amigo con la mirada, cuando finalmente sus ojos se encontraron y ambos sonrieron, León al verla quedo pasmado, pues su amiga llevaba el cabello suelto, estaba más largo de cómo la vio la ultima vez y aunque su pelo era lizo esta lo llevaba rizado, cosa que hacia se viera divina, pero sus vestimentas también sorprendieron un poco al agente, la pelirroja llevaba una camisa de cuadros como de hombre, además que el quedaba larga haciendo que los mini pantalones negros que llevaba no se le vieran, la verdad es que León incluso se sonrojo pues pareciera que solo estuviese con esa prenda y los botines negros de tacón que llevaba hacían que las delicadas y bien formadas piernas de la chica se vieran más largas de lo que era, la verdad es que su amiga parecía salida de una revista de modelos.

Claire comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba su amigo y cuando finalmente se sentó.

-hola-dijo la pelirroja como si lo hubiese visto hace una hora

-Hola- respondió el agente.

Ambos se quedaron callados por un momento, momento en el cual Claire trato de recordar que ahora estaba comprometida y no podía ver a León como antes, pero por más que trato no pudo negar lo bien que se veía el agente.

- Wow Redfield, sí que has cambiado- dijo el agente sonriéndole,

- ahahaha gracias, bueno y al parecer tú sigues igual- dijo la chica, haciendo que este se sintiera un poco agredido cosa que la pelirroja noto enseguida – hahaha, no en un mal sentido, totalmente en uno bueno, además yo no he cambiado, simplemente llego el pelo más largo y bueno la ropa un poco de vida europea, tu sabes tú has estado en Europa también-

-mmmm vida europea cuando yo fui … matar a gente y que me salgan tentáculos de la cabeza y escupa sangre y murmure cosas sin sentido mientras trato de matar a todo el mundo, no, no creo que hubiese funcionado- respondió el agente haciendo que su amiga se riera.

- bueno punto, creo, y que tal van las cosas?, algo nuevo en la vida del agente?-

-no nada, y en la vida de redhead?, dime que tal tu viaje en Europa?- pregunto León y antes que su amiga respondiera este no pudo evitar decir algunas cosas que se estaba guardando desde hace un buen tiempo – No, la verdad Claire, que estabas pensando cuando no me hablaste?, que estabas pensando cuando decidiste quedarte y dejarme?, como no me hablaste y contaste de tu decisión, y porque Chirs no me dijo nada mas?, Claire dime… estos meses….- dijo, y tenía planeado seguir pero cuando vi la cara de pocos amigos de su amiga decidió quedarse callado, mierda lo había arruinado todo, el plan no era enojarla era confesarle su amor.

Ambos quedaron en silencio por un momento, Leon sabía que lo había arruinado todo y Claire trato de calmarse y no salir del lugar para nunca verlo…

- Simplemente….no quería saber de ti- dijo la chica, cuando León escucho esto no supo ni que sentía ni que pensaba ni que hacer, la verdad es que no podía ni entender lo que acababa de decirle su amiga, Claire vio la cara pálida del rubio – estaba molesta, pero después de un tiempo, comprendí que solo necesitaba un descanso de todo esto, no es que no quería saber de ti – dijo mintiendo pues no podía soportar ver el dolor que le había causado a su amigo – simplemente después de tantos años tenía que explotar y hacer como …mmm…un retiro sabes, de hecho Chris también ha estado molesto al principio porque tampoco hable, pero bueno ahora ya estoy acá y mejor que nunca sabes, algunas veces haces cosas y cuando estas lejos te das cuenta de lo que le hace falta a tu vida- León seguía sin hablar, seguía un poco sacudido por lo que le había dicho su amiga, pero un poco más tranquila al escucharla ahora, la verdad es que si sabía a lo que se refería a entender que era lo que faltaba en su vida hasta que no lo tiene.

Claire supo que en cierta parte tenía que explicarle todo a León y bueno más que todo contarle el rumbo de su vida – bueno en cuanto a la decisión de quedarme y lo que sucedió y lo de que Chris no te ha dicho nada es que yo se lo prohibí, soy yo la que tenía que decir las cosas…- dijo la pelirroja mientras bajaba la cabeza, Leon la miro sospechoso, que era lo que ella le tenía que decir cara a cara…

- Después del ultimo día que hablamos…-

- si, el día de la película…-

-ahh….si ese…-dijo Claire un poco sonrojada de recordar que fue lo que realmente paso – bueno el día después conocí a alguien y bueno las cosas sucedieron y me pidió que fuese un novia, conoció a Chris y yo a su familia y luego de compartir varias semanas juntos me propuso irme a vivir con él y bueno pues acepte y me quede viviendo el Paris con él en su apartamento-

Leon al escuchar lo que le estaba diciendo su amiga sintió como que un balazo entraba en su cabeza y la molía en mil pedazos, quedo callado y solo escuchaba lo que tenía que decirle la chica.

- he estado con él desde hace 3 meses y…- la chica ni siquiera se atrevió a finalizar la frase y simplemente levanto su mano izquierda y dejando mostrar el anillo que llevaba en su dedo anular, León al ver la joya en su amiga quedo sorprendido, a todo esto no había hecho ni un comentario y lo peor es que sabía que tenía que decir algo y ahora su turno y por desgracia no podía decir lo que tenía decidido decirle.

- Wow…-

-Leon pareces asustado…- dijo la chica al ver la pálida cara de su amigo, Claire sabía que tenía que romper con ese ambiente realmente no le gustaba para nada – ajajajaja no me digas que tienes miedo porque no sabes con quien ir, ya que eres el único que no tiene pareja, ahahaha no te preocupes, eso lo podemos solucionar- dijo la chica mientras veía que el rubio trataba de reír – si sabes, estaba pensando, si crees que es una misión muy difícil le podemos decir a Ada que vaya, ya sabes solo tendríamos que pagarle, pero creo que a ti te hace favores de gratis- dijo la chica con un tono un poco molesto – y si crees que necesitas ayuda y alguien que te guie puedes llevar a Hunnigan, y de paso dile que vaya sin lentes, así te atrae más si no mas recuerdo – Leon se puso de nuevo pálido, pero luego se sonrojo, diablos la llamada cuando estaba en Paris, de pronto entendió porque reacciono así ese día, pero la a la chica no le pareció importar y siguió, la verdad es que ya no podía retenerlo más, porque ella siempre tenía que hacer las cosas para no lastimarlo cuando él nunca lo había hecho por ella – o bueno también estaba pensado en Ashley, ya sabes así haces trabajo y placer, o mira ya se incluso le podemos decir a Ángela, sabes, pues la boda va a ser en el mar y por lo que recuerdo…a ella le encanta bucear contigo…deberías de llevarla, o bueno no se puedes llevar a alguien que conozcas antes de subirte en el avión…-

Cuando termino la chica se dio cuenta que había explotado después de años de soportarlo, y le había disparado años de resentimiento, cosa que Leon no podía creerlo y más que eso, se sentía avergonzado, esa era la imagen que tenia de él, como podía ser así, pero de hecho sabía que lo tenía bien merecido.

-NO, NO ES ESO CLAIRE- grito el rubio, cosa que hizo que Claire quedara sorprendida, la verdad la mirada que tenia león demostraba tristeza y dolor, cosa que hizo que se apenara, no pudo controlarse, la verdad es que todavía no lo había aprendido a hacer, se sintió avergonzada, y vio a Leon otra vez. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y pudieron ver dolor, confusión.

Quedaron en silencio por un momento, Leon tenía decidido decirle, ya no podía, así como ella había explotado la tenia el mismo derecho de hacerlo y dejar de ser juzgado por la persona que más le importaba en el mundo.

- no es eso…es que….la verdad me sorprende, no piensas que tres meses y decir casarte es como muy apresurado- dijo el agente acobardándose de revelar sus sentimientos.

Claire al escuchar la estúpida declaración de su amigo sintió que toda una caja de pandora se había abierto y ahora no había manera de retenerla, miro a Leon y le dolió en el corazón el reproche de su amigo –tiempo dices, tres meses es poco, JA!, por favor dime cualquier cosa menos eso, no me hables de tiempo a mi- dijo la pelirroja

- pero apenas se conocen!-

- y dime de qué sirve eso, de que sirve que me conozca por años para decir si me caso con él, eso lo puedo aprender en el tiempo que seamos pareja, y además de que me sirve que lo llegue a conocer por 8 o 9 años para que solo seamos amigos, dime, de que me sirvió estar al lado tuyo 8 años para ver solo como mirabas a las otras mujeres, para ver cómo te ibas con las otras, de que me sirven 8 años de esperanzas y soñar que algún día me vieras con otros ojos, de que me sirvió estar 8 años enamorada de ti cuando un hombre que conozco por 3 meses me diga que me ama, 3 meses y tu nunca….tal vez…está escrito, que algunas personas por más que lo deseemos simplemente van a llegar a ser amigos y otra que ni sabemos de su existencia sea el que nos va a dar lo que siempre hemos soñado….- dijo la pelirroja mientras una lagrima se le escapaba…Leon quedo sorprendido…

Claire no podía estar ahí ni un momento más…se levanto y se fue, sin mirar a su amigo…Leon quedo sentado, la verdad había recibido muchas sorpresas, cosas que no podía explicarse o que no quería entender, pero…realmente lo último que le dijo había sido lo que él creía…Claire había confesado que …lo amaba….

* * *

Omg!!!!!!!!!!!! :) espero les haya gustado queiro decir que toda la hsitoria fue escrita bajo influencias de regina spektor ahahahaha no se como dato curioso bueno un poco de drama...bueno poco ajaja mejor dicho mucho, bueno veremso que pasa...y bueno dejen reviews... y una sugerencia a los cheros ven lo que pasa si se tardan... ajajajajajaj :D cuidenseeeeeee


	7. Chapter 7

hello

bueno no soy mala con leon solo q me tenia que pagar unas cosas pero ya casi ya casi....

los personajes no son mios...disfruten :)

* * *

Al salir de sus encuentro con León, Claire no sabía qué hacer, la verdad tenía la cabeza tan caliente, la verdad es que había totalmente explotado ante el agente, una parte de ella se sentía molesta por la reacción de su amigo, pero la otra parte y para ser realista la parte que más peso tenia era que estaba súper apenada, pues primero no podía creer como le había gritado y sacado todas sus conquistas, las cuales no eran de su agrada, pero lo que más le aturdía era el hecho es que entre todo lo que le había dicho le acababa de declaro sus supuesto antiguo amor hacia él, el cual no era nada antiguo, podía ser que estuviese a punto de casarse y que cada vez que pensara en Alex y en su futura vida sintiera alivio y una especie de alegría, pero sabía que todo eso podía desaparecer en el momento es que veía o pensaba en su amigo, el realmente la hacía feliz cuando no estaba conquistando a alguien o haciéndole comentarios sin sentido.

Dios, a este momento León lo sabía, pues puede que algunas ocasiones no se vea como muy inteligente, pero por alguna razón era el mejor agente que tenía el gobierno. Claire de repente se sintió más acalorada, la verdad es que no quería regresar a su apartamento, así que mejor decidió caminar un poco por las calles de NY y recibir un poco de aire y de soledad, tenía cosas que pensar y si entraba en algún estado nervioso no quería destruir su apartamento.

- Dios, creo que me sobrepase al decirle todo lo que le dije- se dijo la pelirroja, por más que trataba de pensar en otra cosa era imposible no acordarse de lo ocurrido hace una hora, como diablos pudo caer tan bajo y sacarle lo de Ada y esas…o decirle de quien se creía, de que todo este tiempo no quería saber de él, cuando fue todo lo contrario, la verdad es que nunca le quiso hablar pues sabía que eso podría arruinar las cosas con Alex y la verdad es que quería darse una oportunidad con alguien más. La verdad por mucho que pensó de estar con Alex nunca pensó que podría terminar como estaba ahorita, nunca pensó que se comprometerían o que ella diría si inmediatamente.

A medida el tiempo iba pasando la temperatura comenzó a bajar y la chica sintió frio, pues la verdad no andaba en las mejores ropas para un clima un poco helado, así que decidió ir a su apartamento. Camino varias cuadras y finalmente llego al edificio en donde vivía, la verdad es que después de la caminata que dio en tacones se sentía un poco agotada, así que tomo el elevador y apretó el tercer botón.

Cuando el elevador llego a su corto destino, Claire bajo la mirada hacia su bolso y comenzó a buscar sus llaves, mierda, donde las había metido…

-Claire!- dijo la voz de un hombre, haciendo que esta se detuviese en un exhaustiva búsqueda en su cartera, no había levantado la mirada, pero conocía esa voz, al levantar la mirada pudo observar que Alex estaba parado enfrente de su apartamento. El joven se veía un poco desarreglado, estaba completamente despeinado, tenía una parte de la camisa desabotonada y fuera de su pantalón y en el brazo llevaba lo que supuso era el saco del hombre, que ahora era un bola de tela.

El rubio al verla tiro el saco y corrió hacia ella, la abrazo mientras le susurro "no pude estar sin ti un día…te extrañe…" y luego la beso, Claire ahora se encontraba entre sus brazos, protegida de cualquier cosa, la verdad es que sabía lo que le gustaba de su relación con Alex, no era que solo hiciera que se sintiese segura sino que era algo real, no era un sueño o un deseo de corazón, era completamente autentico y por un segundo olvido todo lo ocurrido esa noche.

Claire lo abrazo con fuerza y lo beso.

-desde hace cuanto estas acá?-

-mmm llegue a las 8 30 exactamente- Al escuchar esto Claire se sintió avergonzada – donde estabas?, eso fue hace dos horas…- le pregunto un poco curioso el rubio

-aw…Salí a cenar con …. León…-dijo la chica tratando de darle la menor importancia al asunto, pues solamente le había gritado casi te amo o escribírselo en todas las paredes del restaurante…

-mmm me imagino que le contaste…y que paso?, bueno la verdad no me importa…sabes, te he dicho lo mucho que me gustas con esas ropas?- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa en su cara

Claire sonrió pues sabía lo que tramaba su prometido – pero – interrumpió el rubio –es un poco contradictorio, porque amo como te ves, pero me dan ganas de arrancártelas…- dijo con una voz un poco más sensual.

La pareja entro al apartamento, Claire le ayudo con el equipaje al rubio y finalmente cerraron la puerta, ambos tiraron el equipaje y se tiraron al sofá, la verdad es que el chico sabia como besar y bueno otras cosas.

Claire había quedado en total dominación sobre el joven, lo comenzó a besar en el cuello mientras sus manos comenzaban a terminar de desabotonar la camisa del rubio, hasta que finalmente le quito la camisa tirándola bruscamente al piso. Comenzaron a besarse de nuevo, mientras las manos de Alex comenzaban a subir por los muslos de la pelirroja, haciendo que sus manos siguieran subiendo metiendo sus manos debajo de la camisa que llevaba la chica, subiéndosela, comenzó a quitársela.

Alguien comenzó a golpear la puerta del apartamento de la chica con violencia…

-Claire…- comenzó a gritar una voz masculina al otro lado de la puerta, Claire conocía muy bien esa voz, Claire al escuchar la voz de su amigo al otro lado de la puerta y ver en la posición en la que se encontraba casi se ahoga, haciendo que comenzara a toser con brusquedad mientras se quitaba rápidamente del cuerpo de Alex, quien se sentía un poco frustrado en ese momento.

-lo siento- le susurro la chica a su novio, mientras se ponía bien la camisa y decidía a abrir la puerta, volvió a ver al chico sobre el sofá y le dijo que regresaba en un momento, respiro profundamente mientras escuchaba a su amigo exigirle que le abriera la puerta.

Claire salió de su departamento y cerró inmediatamente la puerta y pudo observar a su amigo en un estado completamente descompuesto, ambos se miraron a los ojos por un segundo pero luego bajaron la vista, el silencio entre ellos se había cada vez más mortal y parecía eterno…

-Perdón…- fue lo que salió de la boca de León, la chica quedo sorprendida, realmente se estaba disculpando cuando ella había sido la de los gritos e insultos.

Claire no pudo decir nada y prefirió seguir con la mirada en el piso a verlo en los ojos, León la observaba, realmente era inofensiva.

- Todo lo que dijiste hace poco, tiene bastante sentido sabes…después de todo soy yo el que se lo ha buscado con mi actitud, pero solo quiero decirte algo, sobre lo que me dijiste antes de irte, si lo entendí bien, quiero hablar de eso, yo también tengo algo que decirte-

Claire levanto rápidamente la vista, no podía dejar que eso pasara – no sabes que, discúlpame a mí, no debí gritarte ni decirte todo lo que dije, creo que después de todo es normal que quedaras en shock sobre la noticia, pero no te preocupes, todo está bien, así que estamos bien, nunca paso nada- dijo al chica tratando de que su amigo dejara las cosas así

- no, no está bien, tengo que hablar contigo-

-no León, ahorita no es buen momento- dijo un poco nerviosa la pelirroja

-siempre es momento para lo que tengo que decirte- dijo el agente, estaba totalmente decidido a declararle su amor a su amiga, no podía sostenerlo un momento más.

-Claire, yo…- dijo el chico, pero alguien abrió la puerta del apartamento de la chica, y pudo ver que un hombre rubio, un poco más alto que él y sin camisa era en que salía del apartamento de la chica. Al ver esto sintió como un balde de agua fría caía sobre él, no pudo decir nada

-Pasa algo?- dijo seriamente el rubio mientras tomaba a Claire por la cintura, Claire no pudo hacer nada, simplemente quedo congelada al ver la cara de su amigo y ver los ojos como sin vida del agente.

-no, nada…-dijo sin alguna emoción León –disculpa no sabía que estabas ahí…supongo que eres…Alex-

-y tu León…- respondió fríamente el novio de Claire al mismo tiempo que acercaba a Claire más cerca de su cuerpo.

Claire sintió como la atmosfera se puso más pesada, tenía que hacer algo antes que todo se pusiera peor – si eso lo estaba diciendo a León, sabes, este que estábamos un poco ocupados, que mejor nos veíamos mañana, es que quedo algo pendiente en la cena, es que….te quería conocer y no sabía cuando venias, así que le dije que no sabía, pues ya ves estaba ansioso en conocerte- dijo Claire mientras vio con una cara de por favor a León.

-si así es, de hecho no sabía que te tenia encerrado solo para ella…un gusto…al fin pude conocer al hombre mas afortunado del mundo…-dijo Leon mientras veía a Claire, la chica solo pudo bajar la mirada

-lo se…bueno ya es muy noche sabes… y tuve un vuelo un poco cansado así que si no te molesta- contesto un poco pedante el europeo.

Leon ante la petición del otro sonrio – si lo siento…realmente eres afortunado…no lo arruines…que será el peor error de tu vida-dijo el agente mientras veía a los ojos a Claire, el agente dio la vuelta y antes de bajar las gradas dijo adiós y se marcho.

Ahora se encontraban solos en el pasillo, Alex abrazo a Claire y la beso

-donde estábamos?- pregunto el rubio

Claire se alejo de él y lo miro al piso – no Alex, estoy cansada, lo siento…no tengo ganas-

-bueno no parecía así hace unos minutos-

-hace algunos minutos me sentía peor, pero trate que eso mejorara la noche, pero ahora tengo dolor de cabeza, lo siento- dijo la chica sin besarlo ni nada, y entrando inmediatamente a su apartamento, camino hacia el baño la cerro con llave, abrió el grifo de la ducha y se acurruco en una esquina, y mientras el agua caía sobre ella comenzó a llorar como cuando sus padres murieron.

* * *

uhhhhhhhhhhh lo que viene creo q va a tar gueno :), si ahora un poco mal para Claire pero bueno...despues de la tormenta viene el arcoiris y todo lo bonito verdad...pues eso dicen ajajajaj...dejen reviews


	8. Chapter 8

Hola gente... perdón por la tardanza pero es que tuve como sequía mental y no sabia que hacer ajajajaj estaba analizando la situación, pero bueno ademas que tuve que hacer un M por que mi amiga quería uno y no lo podía poner de un solo acá...así que despues de eso otroa sequia y ahora que me obligo a hacerlo y una iluminación divina me guio ajajaja

bueno como saben los derechos son de capcom

disfruten...a por cierto cunado escribi esto estaba bajo las influencias de regina spektor, mas que todo de la song "hero" me encanta la melodia :P...disfruten

* * *

Cuando finalmente logro salir del edificio donde vivía su amiga león sintió que el frio lo golpeaba, no sabía si era el hecho de que realmente la temperatura había bajado o por lo que acababa de pasar. No podía creer su suerte, cuando finalmente había tomado la decisión de decirle sus sentimientos a Claire en ese momento tenia q verse completamente arruinado al conocer a la competencia, un rival de su nivel o incluso superior si contamos el hecho de ser hijo de papi, pero más importante superior porque él no había tenido miedo ni pensó dos veces en hacer suya a Claire…en muchos sentidos.

Comenzó a caminar y la verdad su mente no parecía darle un descanso y al parecer no iba a dárselo, comenzó a caminar hacia su apartamento pero inconscientemente su ser lo llevo al bar que se encontraba a las tres cuadras de su apartamento, miro fijamente el bar recordando la última vez que estuvo ahí, un día antes de su primer día como policía de raccoon city cuando su antigua novia lo había dejado, esa noche es algo confusa, pero definitivamente se podría decir que ahogo lo que tenía que ahogar.

Podría decirse que ahora se sentía peor que esa noche pues ahora había perdidos dos cosas, no solo a la mujer a quien amaba sino que era posible que perdiera una amiga, Claire completamente fuera del mapa en su vida, eso era algo que tenía que ser ahogado con la ayuda de unas cuantas cervezas, decidido entro al bar y camino directo a la barra, no se molesto en ver qué tipo de gente había, si estaba lleno o vacio, el tenia una misión…callar su mente y olvidar esa noche.

- Una cerveza fría – pidió el agente sin ver al hombre que se encontraba al otro lado de la barra, no había pasado ni 20 segundos cuando el agente tenía su primer cerveza en la mano, uno, dos , tres tragos y había acabado con la primera botella – otra! – dijo.

Al tener la segunda cerveza en sus manos se sintió un poco más calmado y estudiar el lugar, las personas, la decoración, la música. Siguió tomando hasta que por un momento sintió que la cerveza le iba a salir por la nariz por casi ahogarse, y rápidamente separo la botella de sus labios, sus ojos no podían creerlo.

Leon tomo la cerveza y comenzó a dirigirse a su destino, una mujer pelirroja, llevaba cola de caballo y traía un chaleco color rosado, era Claire, tenía su figura y su porte, él conocía muy bien esa figura pues lo había idolatrado desde el primer día en que se conocieron. Leon se acerco lo suficiente para tomarle el hombro y voltearla – Claire- dijo al mismo tiempo que la chica se volteaba completamente.

-no- dijo la chica un poco avergonzada al ver al rubio que tenia frente de él, la había confundido con alguien, pero no le molestaba en absoluto, al contrario estaba feliz de que le hablara, de hecho lo había estado viendo desde que entro.

Leon sintió como un golpe en todo su ser, había confundido a Claire con alguien más y de paso hizo el ridículo y apenas se había tomado 1 cerveza y media, siempre había sabido que no era bueno para soportar el licor, pero esta vez era el colmo.

- disculpa, me confundí pensé que eras alguien a quien….conozco- dijo mientras que su mente gritaba "a quien amo", Leon se dispuso a regresar a su puesto cuando la voz de la chica lo detuvo.

- y ese alguien es tu novia o ex novia o esposa o algo así?- dijo un poco interesada la chica

-……..- león quedo completamente en silencio, esa pregunta fue como recibir 10 balazos de escopetas al mismo tiempo, trato de regresar al mundo y mientras la "miraba" fijamente – no, solo una amiga…no hay nada de eso en mi vida- dijo el agente, la chica sonrió al escuchar la respuesta que quería oír, ahora podía intentar algo – por qué no te sientas – dijo la chica invitando a león a sentarse al lado de ella, cosa que hizo el agente.

La chica comenzó a hablar, su boca se movía y se movía, entras las cosas que león pudo agarrar era que se llamaba Jenny, tenía 22 años y algo más pero eso no le interesaba, la verdad todo ese rato que la chica estuvo hablando él la miraba, la chica tenia la forma de la cara de Claire, pero tenía los ojos color miel y sus labios formaban un corazón cuando se cerraban, realmente era una mujer atractiva, pero no entendía como podía haberla confundido con Claire, había algo que en ella que su amiga si tenía y no sabía que era.

Cuando finalmente logro calmarse salió del baño y vio a su novio dormido en su cama, la chica suspiro luego se dirigió a la sala de manera callada y despacio para no despertar al joven que se encontraba semi desnudo en su cama, finalmente llego al sofá donde se recostó, la verdad es que después de pensarlo por algunas horas sabía que Leon había ido a su casa por que tenia q decirle algo sobre su confesión a él, podría ser que la rechazara o que….también correspondiera a sus sentimientos.

Solo con pensar en lo ultimo sintió un escalofrió recorrer por todo su cuerpo, pero un escalofrió bueno acompañado con mariposas en el estomago, temblor en todo su cuerpo y unas extrañas ganas de vomitar…la felicidad…, la verdad es que por más que tratara de retener estos sentimientos era imposible, obviamente sentía todavía muchas cosas por León, incluso estando comprometida, Claire vi el anillo que llevaba en su mano, la verdad es que no podía negar que estaba feliz porque iba a casarse, pues siempre había sido su sueño crear una familia, una como debe ser , no solo con una persona que trata de interpretar los roles de la madre y del padre.

La verdad es que no sabía qué hacer, una parte de su mente la obligaba a quedarse en su apartamento y olvidar todo, lo hacía por dos razones, la primera por que no podía hacerle daño a Alex, la verdad la amaba y quería formar una familia con ella, era casi imposible ver su futura vida como su esposa, viviendo en un pent-house en alguna ciudad cosmopolita , viajando a los lugares más bellos del mundo con los mejores lujos y con una familia, con dos niños por lo menos a los cuales adorarían, era un sueño algo que no podía rechazar a la primera y la segunda cosa que le hacía quedarse ahí era el mismo hecho saber que no sabía exactamente cuál era los sentimientos de León y el miedo que tenia de enterarse, el mismo hecho que si sus sentimientos fuesen aceptados el miedo de que no duraran lo suficiente y termine siendo otro nombre en la cuarta libreta de novias y dirección del agente.

Pero a pesar de tener miedo de hacerle daño a Alex y a ella misma, tenia esperanza, nunca lo había dejado de amar y la verdad es que no podía perder mas, pues después de esa noche su amistad no iba a ser igual así que ya ni eso podía perder, ahora solo faltaba escuchar el sí o el no de Leon, y que en lo más profundo de su corazón sabía que era si de toda la vida, conocía muy bien a su amigo para saber qué era lo que le iba a decir hace unas horas frente su apartamento antes que apareciera Alex.

Ahora no solo la felicidad de ella estaba a sus manos, era la felicidad o dolor de otras dos personas, a las cuales quería, pero a pesar de todo siempre había uno con mayor puntaje en su corazón, podía esconderse, irse del país, pelearse, gritarse, dejarse de ver por años y no saber nada el uno del otro, incluso comprometerse, siempre iba a amar mas a Leon.

Luego de algunos minutos de reflexión Claire se levanto del sofá y salió de su apartamento decidida a saber la verdad, de acabar de una vez todas sus dudas, tenía que hacerlo, luego de la respuesta podría pensar en qué hacer, si le decía que no pues regresaría dolida a los brazos de Alex y nunca más pensaría en aquello tratando de calmar sus heridas en los brazos de aquel hombre, pero si le decía que si…bueno ahí iba a alegrarla, pero tendría que pensar en qué hacer para no causar tanto dolor a quien fuese.

Claire iba cruzando la esquina para luego caminar unos 10 metros y llegar al edificio donde vivía el agente, estaba haciendo mucho frio, llevaba unas botas cómodas, jeans y una camisa blanca y su abrigo, tenia frio, pero al acercarse más al edificio sentía como su cuerpo se calentaba y como su corazón le latía mas fuerte, vio su reloj y eran las 2 am, la verdad es que no había nadie en las calles.

Le faltaban unos 8 metros cuando vio a una pareja acercarse al edificio, era una chica pelirroja de cola de caballo como la que ella solía llevar iba al par de un joven rubio, más alta que ella, y la llevaba tomada por la cintura y la chica le susurraba cosas en el oído mientras se reían los dos, Claire comenzó a bajar la velocidad de sus pasos y su corazón le comenzó a latir más fuerte y finalmente se detuvo en seco, estaba a unos 5 metros de la pareja, cuando pudo reconocer que el hombre que iba con aquella pelirroja, era su amigo, su deseo, su amor, era Leon.

A pesar de que ella lo había reconocido el rubio no lo había hecho, las ganas de llorar y de desaparecer invadieron a Claire en todo su ser, sabía que ya no tenía nada que hablar con su amigo, la respuesta era obvia, y su destino aunque doloroso igual, ahí había quedado todo y en ese momento sabia que tuvo que hacerle caso a las lógica y las pequeñas libretitas negras donde dejaban claro sus sentimientos hacia ella, ahí dejaba enterrada con dolor sus sentimientos y mientras una lagrima salía de sus ojos, y su cuerpo regresaba en sí y lograba moverse, dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

León observo de reojo que una melena pelirroja se movía y pudo observar una silueta, unos zapatos, una figura, una forma de caminar conocida, era Claire y ahora si no lo estaba alucinando ni confundiéndolo, pero que hacia ahí, porque no se acerco…cuando abrió los ojos y noto que tenia a la otra pelirroja en sus brazos, la verdad es que no le había puesto atención en toda la noche y qué diablos hacia el llevándola a su casa cuando no quería estar con ella, no quería estar con nadie que no fuera la persona que ahora comenzaba a alejarse.

León aparto de un golpe a la otra mujer y comenzó a caminar detrás de Claire, que iba a unos metros de él, eran las dos de la madrugada y era obvio que el novio de ella seguía en su apartamento que hacia entonces ella ahí, era obvio que iba a buscarlo, tenían que arreglar y ahora que estaban a solas le diría las cosas en la cara si eso implicaba que su amistad muriera, pero no podía dejar que se casara con alguien que no la merecía ni la conocía como él lo hacía.

- Claire – Grito el rubio tratando de hacer que la chica se detuviese, pero fue todo lo contrario, la chica comenzó a correr tratando de huir y esconder su dolor – Claire- grito de nuevo y comenzó a correr detrás de ella y gracias a sus entrenos como agente y su buen físico logro alcanzarla sin ningún esfuerzo.

Claire trataba de correr con todas sus ganas pero el dolor y la presión en el pecho por estar llorando haciendo difícil su misión, cuando sintió que la mano de un hombre la tomaba y la obligaba a quedar atrapada en la pared de un muro y el cuerpo del agente, quedando cara a cara, Claire no pudo verlo a los ojos, no quería q la viera llorando así q bajo la cabeza.

El frio seguía y ahora eran dos almas en la madrugada, no había nadie cerca que los interrumpiera, eran ellos dos, el silencio, el frio y un copo de nieve que cayó adelantándose a sus hermanos para invadir aquella noche.

* * *

enserio amo este cap...creo que fue por la cancion...a otra cosa tri me imgaino como en slow motion la parte de cuando la claire lo ve con la otra bicha.... bueno dejen reviews :) y enserio espero les haya gustado :P


	9. Chapter 9

Hola

bueno me volvi a atrasar :D

ajajajjaa bueno les dejo el fic...

no me pertencen son de capcom... :D

* * *

Habían pasado ya 3 minutos en completo silencio, mientras Claire con la cabeza baja y atrapada por León seguía llorando, las lagrimas corrían por su rostro y era imposible parar de llorar aunque estuviese el agente enfrente de ella.

Leon veía como las lagrimas corrían por el rostro de la pelirroja y caían al suelo, caían como los copos de nieve lo hacían en toda la cuidad y sobre ellos.

Leon no podía ver el rostro de la chica, pero solo saber que estaba llorando le causaba un dolor inmenso, la verdad es que se odia porque él era el causante del sufrimiento de la chica, quería que parara de llorar, pero no sabía cómo empezar pues ahora un simple lo siento iba a borrar las cosas de esa noche, de las de hace un momento, ahora era algo que iba a definir sus vidas.

Claire sabia que llorar no era la mejor solución pero era la única que venía en ese momento, estaba segura que no podía reclamarle nada a Leon, pues de hecho no debía de estar ahí con él, debía de estar en su apartamento, calientita en los brazos de su comprometido no acorralada por los brazos de la persona que amaba y había visto con otra tipa, por un momento quiso huir de esos brazos, pero sabía que era imposible escaparse esta vez de esa persona.

Leon suspiro y la miro de nuevo.

-Claire- dijo casi en vos baja y de manera sutil.

La chica al oír su nombre sintió una corriente fría en todo su cuerpo, no sabía lo que iba a decir su amigo pero de algo estaba segura no quería escucharlo, así que inmediatamente levanto su rostro, Leon pudo ver mejor como Claire lloraba, cuando vio esto realmente quedo sin palabras y realmente se odio.

-Claire- volvió a decir el agente.

-Perdón…- interrumpió la pelirroja mientras intentaba retener las lagrimas, pero era imposible y ella lo sabía, Leon al escuchar esa palabra quedo realmente sorprendido era él el que tenía que disculparse, abrió la boca para decir algo pero la chica lo volvió a interrumpir.

- disculpa, es mi culpa, no quise interrumpir, perdón, enserio no quise, regresa…- dejo la chica mientras comenzaba a llorar con bastante intensidad, al principio Leon se sintió un poco confundido, luego realizo que hablaba de él y la otra chica, Leon se asqueo de la idea de eso y de ver como su amiga repetía esa frase una y otra vez mientras que lloraba.

Leon sabía que por mucho que le dijera que no había algo con la otra tipa no iba a cambiar de idea sin contar el hecho de que era imposible hablar con ella, no le permitía decir una palabra pues ella comenzaba a casi gritar la frase de "perdón, no era mi intensión interrumpir".

Claire seguía diciendo la frase una y otra vez, sabía que en una de esas el agente se agobiaba y la soltaba o regresaba donde la otra, cosa que no dejaba de molestarle, la cabeza le dolía de tanto llorar, pero cuando menos sintió vio como el agente baja los brazos, pero siempre manteniéndose cerca, Claire pensó que era el momento para salir corriendo y dejarlo antes de saber qué es lo que haría el chico.

Vio su libertad e iba a comenzar a correr cuando sintió quedar completamente atrapada sobre el muro, cuando menos sintió tenia a Leon sobre ella, cosa que la sorprendió un poco, pero luego cuando trato de empujarlo sintió como sus labios eran tocados por los labios del agente.

Leon la tomo entre sus brazos mientras la comenzaba a besar, sus besos eran suaves, cálidos y delicados, estaban como en sincronía, al principio pudo sentir como Claire estaba temblando pero mientras su cercanía continuaba esta se iba calmando, así como las lágrimas cesaron y lo único que respondiera de los dos eran sus bocas.

Luego de un rato Leon se separo de ella, mientras la miraba a los ojos y le sonreía aunque ella no saliera de su asombro.

-puedo hablar ahora- le pregunto Leon

Claire lo miro perpleja – Leon Kennedy, no me digas que me besaste solo por que querías callarme…o era porque realmente querías hacerlo…- dijo después un poco sonrojada

-y si digo las dos cosas- respondió Kennedy sonriéndole

Realmente Claire no sabía que pensar, es decir, ese beso no significo nada o si, no terminada de entender las cosas, quería golpearlo por hacerla callar de esa manera, pero no podía negar que quería volver a besarlo.

- Claire…te conozco de hace años, eres prácticamente mi mejor amiga, en todos estos años como tú misma me tiraste en cara hace unas cuantas horas atrás todos estos años he tenido muchas mujeres en mi vida, pero solo una ha estado siempre conmigo, tal vez nunca lo quise ver por miedo de alejarte de mí, eres la única que me alegra, me entiende, me aceptas y me quiere como soy, no tengo que actuar como el agente o como el modelo o como la persona que no soy, siempre en algún momento mostré mi yo a esas personas y ahí se alejaban, pero tu viste una de mis facetas un poco bizarras donde era imposible mostrar mi persona y tú me aceptaste en ese momento y en todos estos años.- león se detuvo y vio a la chica quien se encontraba sonrojada mientras lo escuchaba hablar

- Luego te fuiste y por mucho tiempo no supe de ti, la verdad entro en mi una ansiedad horrible y ahí lo entendí, cuando te tuve lejos comprendí lo que realmente eras y eres para mí, no había noche en que no soñara contigo…-dijo león quien luego se arrepintió de mencionarlo, pues se sonrojo de solo recordar esos sueños, cuando vio a Claire a los ojos está simplemente sonrió y se sonrojo más de lo que estaba-…no había día que te extrañara y un día regresaste y me dijiste que te ibas a casar…la verdad no pude con eso, no lo acepte y no lo acepto Claire, porque tengo miedo a perderte, tengo celos de ese tipo, lo odio, porque me quito lo que era mío…lo que sigue siendo mío y lo que será mío por siempre, Claire, yo te amo y tu sabes que también me amas…por siempre serás mía- dijo el agente mientras miraba a los ojo a la pelirroja quien estaba sorprendida por lo que había dicho, pero no solo su declaración le quito el aliento a Claire sino que la miraba de Leon quien la miraba con deseo y como su ella le perteneciera, Claire no sabía que responder solo sabía que quería tener a Leon sobre ella una vez mas y que esta la tocara y realmente la hiciera suya.

Claire seguía sin decir una palabra, solo miraba a Leon a los ojos.

Leon se estaba desesperando un poco y bajo la mirada, al parecer había perdido su oportunidad, estaba listo para irse cuando los labios de Claire se abalanzaron a los labios del agente. Fue un beso leve pero con tanto significado, había sellado su declaración de amor y ahora lo que quedaba era estar juntos.

- te amo – dijo la pelirroja mientras le sonreía de oreja a oreja, Leon le sonrió de regreso y se tiro sobre ella, aplastándola una vez más, su boca se dirigió al cuello de la chica, mientras sus manos comenzaban a recorrer el cuerpo de ella, Claire estaba completamente parada, sin hacer nada, realmente los besos del agente hacían que su estomago se sintiera como vacio y las caricias de este hacían que ella quisiera tirársele encima…pero no podía hacer eso…aun.

- no- dijo Claire empujando un poco a Leon, cosa que lo sorprendió mucho, nunca una mujer le había rechazado como lo había hecho Claire, era imposible que eso sucediera, realmente no había perdido practica y siempre le habían dicho que era bueno en eso, no entendía que andaba mal para que lo rechazara.

- no eres tu- le dijo Claire respondiéndole al solo mirar su cara de confusión – no puedo hacer esto, tengo que arreglar las cosas con Alex y no sé cómo decirle…no quiero lastimarlo, pero…- dijo mientras miraba al suelo, la verdad se sentía un poco culpable.

Leon la miro, la verdad es que no sabía que responderle, lo que haría Claire ahora era algo difícil y duro y conociéndola quería hacerlo sola.

- sabes… siempre critique a la asiática esa… y ahora me considero igual…he jugado con él como ella ha jugado contigo – al escucharla decir eso león recordó que de hecho a Claire nunca le había agradado la Ada cosa que le causo un poco de risa al recordar los comentarios y la cara de cuando la vieron por primera vez o cuando león le había mencionado de su relación.

Claire lo miro y lo beso de nuevo…

- me tengo que ir…- le dijo mientras lo abrazaba mientras Leon la detenía entre sus brazos y le besaba la cabeza – yo sé- respondió el agente.

Pasaron 5 minutos simplemente abrazados en uno al otro, Claire adoraba el olor de su pareja, un olor que siempre le había atraído, Leon adoraba tenerla entre sus brazos nunca la dejaría ir con alguien más, pero sabía que por ahora tenía que soltarla para que luego regresara a ellos para siempre.

Claire camino junto con el hasta el apartamento de Leon y luego se dirigió a su apartamento mientras pensaba en lo que le iba a decir a Alex.

* * *

espero les haya gustado el proximo espero que enserio me salga pronto...gracias a todos lo que lo leen y bueno dejen rv :D besos


	10. Chapter 10

Despues de siglos escribo .... ya este es el penultimo.... asi q no c esta como medio cursi...bueno a mi me parecio cursi pero asi demaciado ajajajaja no soy muy buena con lo cursi asi que si me costo un poco espero les guste...

copyrights by capcom

* * *

Mientras la pelirroja caminaba por el frio y ahora blanco camino hacia su casa pensaba en cómo iba a decirle lo ocurrido y sus verdaderos sentimientos a Alex, el hombre que le abrió sus brazos y su corazón mientras se escondía de la realidad. La pelirroja realizaba como el miedo y el temor podían arruinar tantos las cosas y no solo para una primera o segunda persona, este miedo arruinaba y dañaba a terceras personas.

Cada paso que daba hacia que la chica llegara pronto a su destino, el cual no era el lugar al que quería llegar, una parte de ella quería llegar para poder acostarse y dormirse al lado de sus prometido, cosa que era un poco obvia tampoco era un robot que solo había dicho si porque si, la verdad es que Alex llego a entrar en su corazón pero no tanto como Leon.

La chica siguió caminando, hasta que después de un rato llego a su apartamento, miro la puerta por un momento, tomo aire y por un instante sintió como todos sus sentidos se agudizaban de una manera sorprendente, sintió como una brisa helada le recorría todo el cuerpo, sintió que la luz del pasillo se hacía más opaca, pudo oír el crujido del edificio por el frio, al respirar sintió el olor a madera húmeda, un olor a invierno…, lamio sus labios y sintió el dulce sabor a caramelo de menta que tenia Leon cuando se habían besado hace unos momentos, en ese instante supo que tenia las fuerzas para hacer lo que iba hacer, para poder sentir ese sabor toda su vida, ese sabor que era como una droga.

Saco las llaves de su cartera, abrió la puerta y finalmente entro a su apartamento.

Todo estaba a oscuras, lo más probable era que Alex estuviese dormido en su cama, por lo cual tendría que despertarlo, lo que tenía que decirle no podía esperar ni un segundo más. Camino hacia su cuarto, que se encontraba a la derecha de la sala, dejo a un lado su cartera mientras se quitaba los zapatos, tenía que ponerse cómoda, pues la verdad no creía que eso fuera cosa de 3 minutos…

Finalmente llego a su cuarto y lo que vio la sorprendió, su cama estaba vacía y desordenada, bueno lo más probable era que estuviese en el baño, pero después de un momento noto que no había ningún ruido en ningún lugar de su apartamento. Claire corrió hacia el baño, el cual estaba vacío, salió a la sala a ver si no estaba en el sofá, tal vez no se había fijado cuando paso por ahí, pero nada, Alex había desaparecido… Mierda!

Al no encontrarlo sintió que sus piernas no soportaban y que iba a caer en cualquier momento, así que se dejo caer de golpe en el sofá.

-piensa Claire, piensa- dijo….y su mente trabajo rápidamente, dios, y si Alex la había seguido y la había visto con Leon y ahorita estuviese en la casa de Leon discutiendo, la pelirroja sintió un vacio en su estomago y salió corriendo hacia el teléfono, tenía que comprobar esa teoría, corrió hacia el teléfono, y comenzó a marcar, la verdad no le preocupaba Leon, le preocupaba Alex, después de todo el experto en defensa personal y agente del gobierno era Leon, no Alex, el chico hijo de mami con el corazón roto.

Cuando iba por la mitad del número de Leon, observo una carta a la par del teléfono, tenía su nombre y esa era definitivamente la letra de Alex. Claire colgó y tomo la carta, la miro y camino hacia el sofá…su aliado.

La pelirroja tomo la carta y la abrió.

_" Claire._

_Me he ido…. no me busques…"_

La pelirroja al leer esas palabras escritas en la carta hicieron que comenzara a llorar, diablos, se había dado cuenta y no pudo explicarle…era lo peor…

"_esta noche después de que vino tu amigo tuve la sensación de que esto, lo nuestro iba a terminar, de hecho la razón por la que vine fue por eso, por el temor de que regresaras a sus brazos, el lugar donde siempre perteneciste. Pero ciegamente me negué a pensar que iba a suceder, siempre supe que era algo más que tu amigo. _

_Esta noche luego de que fueras detrás de él para terminar la plática que había tenido, yo he ido detrás de ti, he oído todo y he visto todo. No quiero que te sientas mal, pues lo que has hecho era lo más obvio, quedarte con la persona que mas amabas._

_Digamos que lo que vi y oí no me sorprendió del todo, pues todas las noches mencionabas su nombre mientras dormías, yo trate de comprar la idea de que algún día lo olvidarías y algún día me llegaras a amar tanto como a él, porque ese amor era puro y verdadero y digamos que yo me aproveche de tu debilidad…y te di todo lo que tenia…_

_Así que me ido, espero seas feliz con lo que has escogido, porque si tu eres feliz…estúpidamente puedo decir que yo también lo seré, y algún día encuentre a alguien que me quiera tanto como tú a él desde un principio…._

_Se feliz…._

_Siempre tuyo…_

_Alex"_

Claire termino de leer la carta, las lagrimas corrían por sus cara, quería hablar con Alex, pero sabía que él no lo aceptaría, necesitaba a alguien…rápidamente tomo el teléfono y marco a la única persona en la que podía pensar en ese momento…Leon.

El agente estaba tratando de dormir cuando sonó el teléfono, espero un momento y luego de un rato vio que era el teléfono de Claire.

- alo?- pregunto el agente mientras escuchaba sollozos al otro lado del teléfono – Claire, que paso…te ha pegado…?-

- No…se ha ido…ven por favor- logro decir calmándose un poco.

El agente tiro el teléfono y se vistió rápidamente, salió corriendo de su apartamento, corrió lo más rápido que pudo y en un momento estaba frente a la puerta de Claire, esta abrió la puerta y al verlo se le tiro encima a llorar.

Leon entro al apartamento mientras abrazaba a la pelirroja tratándola de calmarla y le explicara qué había sucedido, pero luego lo pensó un rato, lo mejor sería solo estar con ella y dejar que se desahogara.

Ambos se sentaron el sofá, Claire intento hablar pero Leon le dijo que era mejor que se calmara y luego hablarían, mientras hacía que la chica se recostara en su pecho. Leon le sobaba la cabeza mientras la chica seguía llorando hasta que después de un momento todo quedo en silencio, Claire se había dormido.

Abrió los ojos, y vio a Leon sentado mientras dormía, era de mañana, se levanto sin despertar a Leon y se dirigió al baño.

Cuando salió el agente estaba despierto.

- Perdón por lo de anoche…- dijo en vos baja la pelirroja

- porque razón me pides perdón?- dijo el agente….- no hay necesidad de que digas algo…lo he leído…la verdad es que hasta me siento triste por el tipo sabes…-dijo león, pero se dio cuenta que la pelirroja se siento mil veces peor y casi se pone a llorar.

- Claire, no sé si leíste lo que decía después de siempre tuyo…- al notar la cara de Claire supo la respuesta-

Claire tomo la nota "por favor no quiero que te sientas mal y que llores, pues no has hecho nada, incluso me diste una oportunidad, pero no pudo contra el poder del amor…y enserio no llores…nunca he hecho llorar a una mujer."

Claire sonrió sin dejarse de sentirse mal, pero era la verdad, ella no había hecho nada malo, solo había seguido su corazón.

Leon la tomo por la mano y sintió un anillo en la mano de su compañera…Claire también lo noto, pues que iban a hacer con el…Claire se quito el anillo, de dirigía a guardarlo cuando león la detuvo, tomo el anillo y le quito la cadena a Claire y puso el anillo en la cadena.

-Después de todo…sin él no hubiese abierto los ojos…le debo mi vida por así decirlo- dijo el agente mientras le ponía la cadena de nuevo… y besaba la frente de la pelirroja para luego besarla en los labios…sellando su nueva vida.

* * *

OMG YA SOLO ME QUEDA EL ULTIMO CAPITULO....creo que voy a llorar ajajajajaja.... btw... creo que va a estar interesante D: ajajajajaja...bueno ya queiro terminar este por que tengo otro que enserio.... D: buen potencial ajajajajajajajaja..... dejen reviews :]


	11. Chapter 11

Hola...bueno ahora presento el ultimo capitulo...lo hice en dos días, enserio me costo bastante...creo que haber leido un poco de la señora Rice me ayudo a escribir un poco esto pues, por el lenguaje no se creo yo ahhaahahahaha, pero bueno esperoo les guste... por ser el ultimo tiene m M M M SM XD ajajajaja super mature como le dije ayer a mi mejro amiga que ha estado esperando este cap desde hace como un mes que le dije en que medio me habia inspirado y bueno gracias por leerlos, no los entretengo mas que me salio pero largo a lo biblia men ajhajajajaja

copyrights by capcom

* * *

Se podría decir que el tiempo pasó volando y cuando menos se lo imaginaron habían pasado 3 meses desde la noche en que ambos habían declarado su amor, por lo cual Alex se había ido, del cual no sabían nada todavía y estaban seguros que nunca lo verían de nuevo.

En esos tres meses habían pasado muchas cosas, por ejemplo decirle a Chris de su relación, el cual no acepto muy alegremente la notica, cuando la pelirroja dijo que por que se molestaba de Leon que lo conocía de toda la vida cuando no se había molestado con Alex que podría decirse apenas había conocido, el agente le menciono que por eso mismo, conocía muy bien a Kennedy por lo cual se podía todo su historial de mujeres, pero después de un día de terapia de Jill lo acepto y se podría decir que gracias a esa ayudita de un día de Jill ahora el mayor de los Redfield iba a ser padre.

La noticia de un pequeño ser en camino conmovió a todos los conocidos, principalmente al futuro padre, para celebrarlo llevo a Leon a un bar y pasaron tomando toda la noche, cosa que molesto a la pelirroja al encontrarlos a los dos en una esquina ebrios y abrazados mientras Chris le decía al rubio que tenía que apurarse, que el también quería ver a sus sobrinos y que su hijo tuviese pronto un primito…lo que hace el alcohol.

En esos tres meses había sucedido muchas cosas, pero de hecho no había sucedido el gran evento como pareja.

Se podría decir que su primera cita fue un tanto extraño ya que se quedaron de ver en la casa de Claire a ver películas y comer pizza, algo típico para ellos como amigos, la única diferencia es que ahora estaban abrazados y se besaban a cada rato. La pelirroja se llego a sentir un poco extraña, pues estaba haciendo esas cosas que siempre soñó hacer con Leon, pero después cuando las cosas comenzaban a ponerse un poco más alegre apartaba al rubio, no era que no lo deseara, es que simplemente tenía miedo de hacer algo sin saber exactamente cuál era su futuro, si es cierto habían pasado juntos muchos años pero solo como amigos, cual era ahora su futuro como pareja, esas cosas la desconcertaban, pero tenía miedo de que Leon se enterara de su miedo.

La verdad es que la pelirroja no sabía qué hacer así que decidió hablar con Jill.

- Disculpa, enserio, es que no se con quien más hablar de este tema…- dijo un poco avergonzada la más joven

-no hay problema, pues la verdad me imagino que es un poco difícil pasar de casi hermanos a casi padres- dijo entre risas- pero la verdad es que no se cómo hablar de ese tema, pues con tu hermano fue primero conocernos biiiieeeen a fondo y luego de algunos encuentros nocturnos…vespertinos e incluso matutinos llegamos a ser amigos- dijo un poco pensativa.

Claire la verdad al escuchar eso supo que no había sido muy buena idea eso, pues no quería saber nada de la vida sexual de su hermano mayor…de la persona que la crio…

- pero enserio, nada de nada?- pregunto un poco consternada la rubia

- pues la verdad…siempre es lo mismo, comenzamos a besarnos, sus manos comienzan a correr por mi cuerpo, las mías también, el me quita la camisa, luego se quita la camisa y yo… quedo en blanco y lo empujo- dijo un poco apenada Claire, pues la verdad tenía que tener algún problema mental para empujar a Leon sin camisa por qué no sabía qué hacer…

Jill la vio sorprendida, pues a pesar de ahora estar esperando un hijo de Chris siempre había admirado la belleza del rubio, como dicen…no tiene nada de malo ver el menú.

- Sabes- dijo después de un momento la rubia, mientras se levantaba e iba por unos papeles que tenía en uno de los muebles de la sala, luego regreso a sentarse al lado de Claire, mientras le daba los papeles, Claire al tenerlos en sus manos comenzó a leer.

"Confirmación de reservación …"… que era lo que le estaba enseñando Jill, siguió leyendo y al parecer era que su hermano y compañera habían alquilado una casa privada en playa del Carmen en México, una casa con sus buenos lujos y apartada de las personas, cosa que logro deducir al ver el precio…su hermano podía pagar esas cosas?...

- Se supone es para el otro fin de semana, pero creo que no podremos ir… la verdad es que todo eso lo habíamos planeado antes de saber de mi estado, y la verdad no sé si es locura de embarazada pero solo quiero pasar en mi cama, viendo películas con alto contenido violento y llorar mientras las veo… la verdad que esto de las hormonas si te afecta algo, bueno la cosa es que… por qué no vas tú… tómalo como tu regalo de ….un regalo…- dijo Jill mientras le sonreía a la pelirroja

La verdad es que Claire siempre había pensado que Jill era un poco como rara…pero la verdad quien iba a estar normal después de todo lo que pasaron…y sobre todo ella, Claire miro de nuevos los papeles, la verdad es que no sabía cómo iba a tomar esto Leon, si realmente iba a querer ir, o si iba a estar libre, además que iba a decir Chris…después de todo Jill parecía ni haber discutido su decisión con su hermano.

- gracias, pero…-

- pero que!?, que pasa?, te preocupa que diga Chris, bueno con eso solo le digo que quiero vomitar y comienzo a llorar y simplemente no vamos – dijo con una sonrisa en su cara – además aprovecha… es imposible que en esa situación, solos en un lugar mega privado, lujo completo, comodidad extrema y pues claro trajes de baño y un poco de alcohol, no hagan nada…créeme- dijo Jill mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la cocina.

Y fue asi como ahora, Leon y Claire estaban camino a México, tomaron un avión en la mañana asi que llegarían antes de almuerzo, era como cuatro horas y media de vuelo, un vuelo en el cual los dos no mencionaron una palabra pero pasaron agarrados de la mano todo el viaje.

Finalmente llegaron a su destino, pero tardarían una hora en llegar a la casa que había alquilado Jill y Chris. Leon y Claire llegaron como a la 1 de la tarde, estaba haciendo un poco de calor, pero no había nada como un poco de sol, brisa del mar y una cerveza helada para quitar el cansancio y el calor.

Claire comenzó a observar el lugar, estaba completamente amueblado con cosas de lujo, la cocina estaba llena con productos de primera calidad, la pelirroja siguió observando hasta llegar al dormitorio principal.

La chica al verlo se sonrojo un poco, pues en la habitación había una cama matrimonial llena con pétalos de rosas blancas con manchas como rosadas, dejo su maleta a un lado y abrió las cortinas y detrás de ellas encontró unas puertas de vidrio que daba como a un pequeño edén y luego el mar.

- Wuju piscina a la par de la cama!- escucho decir a Leon al cual no había sentido que se encontraba detrás de ella hasta que la abrazo.

- creo que me iré a vivir con Chris y me declarare en banca rota, creo que viviré mejor de que vivo ahahahaha-

Leon comenzó a besar el cuello de la pelirroja, pero esta se separo rápidamente y mientras su corazón comenzaba a bombear más fuerte se metió al baño – deberíamos de ir a caminar sabes…- dijo tratando de calmarse.

Leon no dijo nada, simplemente vio hacia el mar, sabía que tenía que tener paciencia, después de todo tenía toda su vida para esperarla, pero y si ella no estaba seguro de ello, lo mejor sería dejar las cosas claras…pero tenía que hacerlo de una forma más sutil.

Ambos se cambiaron y se pusieron más cómodos, Claire se puso un traje de baño rojo de dos piezas las cuales simplemente eran detenidas por pitas, y luego se puso una pareo de color negro, cuando la chica salió del baño luego de arreglarse Leon quedo completamente boquiabierto al ver lo hermosa que se veía su novia. Claire noto la cara de Leon por lo cual se sonrojo un poco.

- creo que desde ahora solo podrás ir vestida así-

-enserio incluso en el metro de NY, si dios lo que siempre soñé, wow Kennedy no pensé que eras del tipo que le gusta compartir mujer con otros hombre –

- y quien dijo que saldrías de la casa….- dijo un poco serio, mientras Claire le daba un golpe en la espalda.

-apúrate- dijo la pelirroja mientras salía del cuarto.

Después de un rato salieron a caminar por la playa, tomados de la mano, pasaron unas 4 horas caminando, tomando el sol, comieron algo, y siempre estuvieron juntos, hacían bromas y se reían.

El sol comenzó a ponerse y el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse, así que Leon y Claire comenzaron a caminar de regreso a su casa. Por un momento se quedaron en silencio y mientras iban agarrados de las manos llegaron al pequeño edén.

- Sabes, he pasado grandioso esta tarde- dijo el rubio mientras le besaba la frente, parecía ya casi un fetiche empezarla a besarla por la frente.

- yo también – dijo muy feliz la pelirroja

- de hecho…. Creo que podría pasar así por el resto de mi vida- dijo mientras la besaba – ósea, diciendo así me refiero a tomar cervezas mexicanas bien frías- dijo mientras se reía y veía la cara de Claire que luego se ponía a reír…

-Kennedy eres un ebrio, lo sabías…- dijo mientras comenzaban a caminar de lado de la piscina

Leon se paro y se soltó de Claire

-ya enserio… Claire podría pasar mi vida a tu lado y ser el hombre más feliz del mundo… Claire quieres casarte conmigo?- dijo Leon mientras miraba la cara de sorpresa de Claire…todo quedo en silencio un rato, solo se oía el sonido del mar y el canto de las cigarras.

-ahahahahahaha….creo que hasta el momento es la mejor broma de todas Kennedy- dijo la chica dándole un "pequeño" empujón al agente haciendo que este callera a la piscina, Claire al ver lo que había hecho llevo sus manos a la boca, enserio no le había dado nada duro para que se callera…Leon después de salir a tomar aire, y quedar un poco sorprendido por la reacción de Claire salió rápidamente de la piscina.

Leon miro seriamente a Claire.

Claire vio la mirada seria y profunda de su amigo, al parecer estaba molesto porque lo había tirado a la piscina, pero eso no la tenía tan hipnotizada como lo había la camisa blanca y ahora pegada al perfecto cuerpo de su novio. "_Dios con esa mirada y ese look… me desvisto ahorita mismo!" _ pensó la pelirroja sonrojándose un poco por lo que pasaba en su mente.

- Claire… es en serio… es completamente enserio…- dijo seriamente – quiero casarme contigo, y la verdad es que no entiendo tu actitud- dijo un poco molesto el agente.

Claire lo miro a los ojos y luego los bajo, realmente ella también quería estarlo, pero al parecer no podía creer que el también lo quisiera.

- no entiendo porque no me dices nada y no me digas que es por el tiempo, hace 6 meses estuviste comprometida con alguien al que apenas habías conocido…y conmigo que nos conocemos de años…- dijo molesto.

-entonces ahí está, siempre supe que algún día me lo sacarías en cara!- grito un poco molesta la chica, luego respiro y bajo la cabeza, sabia en parte que tenía razón.

- no, no te lo saco en cara…simplemente… me enoja que fueras de otro por un momento…porque tú eras mía, y por esa misma razón me quiero casar contigo, soy feliz estando a tu lado ya no tengo que buscar más y si lo hice antes era porque fui un cobarde…pero ahora…-dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a la chica, Claire comenzó a retroceder hasta que una pared la sorprendió deteniendo su huida.

- pero ahora….eres mía… y siempre lo serás…- dijo mientras comenzaba a besarla, al principio eran besos cortos, y le mordía el labio dulcemente, pero a medida sus manos comenzaban a recorrer el cuerpo de la pelirroja los besos se volvían más violentos, parecía que Leon buscaba algo con su lengua en la boca de Claire y digamos que la chica parecía también hacerle un examen a detalle con su lengua.

Las manos de Leon comenzaron en los hombros de la chica y comenzaron a bajar, rozaron dulcemente los pechos de la chica haciendo que esta temblara, Leon soltó los labios de la chica y comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras sus manos ahora bajaban por el abdomen de la pelirroja y mientras le besaba el cuello y de vez en cuando en los labios subió la pierna de Claire haciendo que esta quedara colgada en el cuerpo del agente, Leon entonces la aparto de la pared y mientras le besaba el cuello comenzaba a caminar y las piernas de Claire estaban amarradas en la cintura del agente mientras lo abrazaba.

Finalmente león entro a la habitación y dejo a Claire en la cama, haciendo que esta quedara debajo de él, el rubio comenzó a besarla mientras sus manos trabajaban rápidamente para quitarle el pareo, quedando solamente con el frágil bikini de pitas…

León se levanto y se quito la camisa, dejando ver con mayor facilidad su abdomen y pectorales muy bien trabajados y el hecho de estar mojados hacían como que si estuviese sudando, cosa que estremeció a la chica sin que el agente la tocara. El rubio se acerco de nuevo y le beso la frente, luego los labios, bajo al cuello y de ahí el hombro derecho, delicadamente paso sus manos detrás del cuello de la chica desasiendo el primer nudo, luego bajo y removió el segundo nudo y luego con su boca removió la parte superior del traje de baño, luego lo quito de su boca y lo tiro a algún lado de la habitación, miro los senos de la chica y soplo delicadamente sobre ellos haciendo que los pezones de la chica saltaran y se alteraran. Leon continúo su camino y la beso arriba del ombligo, y luego debajo de este, hasta llegar a la última prenda de la pelirroja.

Claire había perdido completamente la mente estaba completamente sumergida en un mar de deseo, placer, lujuria y de todo.

Leon entonces se acerco a una de las pitas del nudo de la izquierda y tiro de esa pita con suavidad haciendo que el primer nudo desapareciera y así hiso con el otro, luego hiso lo mismo que con la parte superior, lo tomo por la boca y lo tiro. Dejando de esa forma completamente desnuda a la pelirroja.

Leon bajo sus manos de los senos de la chica y los dirigió hacia los muslos y comenzó a dirigirlos a la entrepierna de la chica, y la toco, la pelirroja estaba húmeda y al sentir la mano de león y sus primeros roces hicieron que la chica gimiera. La mano de león comenzó con suavidad, casi haciendo sufrir a la chica, hasta que comenzó a penetrar un poco mas con sus dedos hasta llegar a sentir un nudo, un punto, el cual al tocarlo hiso que la pelirroja gimiera con mayor fuerza y arqueara su espalda, a león le encanto esa escena, la pelirroja doblándose y mostrando sus duros pezones en el aire y luego bajando para luego volver a subir del placer.

Leon entonces abrió un poco más las piernas de la pelirroja y la beso, siempre era igual, al principio suave, haciendo que la chica se doblara ante aquella sensación, los besos siguieron hasta que su lengua tuvo mayor importancia, de abajo hacia arriba lamiéndola, suavemente, rápidamente, suave, rápido y ahí lo iba haciendo, hasta que finalmente encontró el nudo del deseo y el placer de la chica.

Era como encontrar el tesoro en el mapa con su lengua comenzó a lamerlo con rapidez mientras sus manos tocaban el trasero de la chica y la tocaban. Claire estaba completamente húmeda y era cuestión de segundos de que se viniera por primera vez, sentía la punta de la lengua de Leon tonando su punto más débil, y lo amaba, sus gemidos eran fuertes e intensos, era un orgasmo, el mejor que había tenido hasta ahora. Claire sintió como su interior comenzaba a contraerse, definitivamente iba a acabar, dios y lo iba a hacer en la cara de Leon…cosa que hiso que se excitara más y terminara.

Leon sintió la humedad de la pelirroja y la lamio con mayor placer, los gemidos de Claire lo había excitado completamente y podía sentir su miembro bastante perturbado en medio de sus piernas.

Leon se separo de la chica y se vieron por un momento y ambos respiraban bastante agitados, Claire entonces noto el inusual bulto entre las piernas de Leon, y por un momento hiso que león se acostada sobre ella, para que luego cambiaran de papeles y la chica quedara arriba del agente.

Claire pudo sentir el bulto de león entre sus piernas, involuntariamente la chica comenzó a moverse para adelante y para atrás, rozando más de una vez su mojado sexo con el duro miembro de Leon, haciendo que este gimiera.

Claire bajo un poco y removió la calzoneta del agente, dejándolo completamente desnudo, y enseñando su gran erección, Claire siempre tuvo la impresión de que el agente era muy bien dotado, pero la verdad es que nunca se había imaginado lo muuuy bien dotado que era.

Leon estaba recostado en la cama, desnudo, muy excitado y a la expectativa de lo que iba a hacer la chica, Claire entonces puso su mano derecha sobre la erección del rubio y comenzó a masturbarlo, Leon al sentir las suaves manos de la chica sobre su miembro gimió, después de un rato de sobar el duro falo del agente la chica se detuvo y acerco sus boca y lo beso, fue un beso delicado haciendo que Leon sintiera como una corriente de electica corriendo por su cuerpo, Claire entonces comenzó a besar suavemente el miembro de León, y después de unos cuantos besos y gemidos la chica se detuvo en la punta del falo, lo beso y luego lo lamio con la punta de lengua para luego introducirlo suavemente en su boca.

Leon cerró los ojos y se sumergió en el placer completo que le estaba brindando la pelirroja, Claire entonces mientras metía y sacaba el pene de Leon pudo sentir como Leon levantaba su pelvis y hacia una serie de movimientos como indicando la manera y la velocidad en la que se sentía más a gusto. Claire saco por un momento el miembro del rubio y comenzó a hacer círculos con su lengua en la punta de la erección, Leon abrió los ojos grito de placer, Claire se sentía bastante orgullosa de ser la causante de tal placer en el agente, la verdad es que medio se lo habían mencionado unos chicos cuando estuvo en la universidad, claro antes de conocer a Leon, ahora lo veía como aprendizaje y entrenamiento para hacer gritar a león de tal manera utilizando solo su boca.

Claire volvió a introducir la erección a su boca y ahora con mayor velocidad y rudeza, león al volver a sentir como entraba y salía de la boca de la pelirroja sintió la electricidad en su cuerpo causando que cerrara de nuevo los ojos mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

Leon pudo sentir que ya iba a acabar, pero no tenía pensado hacerlo dentro de la boca de su novia, tenía desde un principio pensado acabar dentro de ella.

Claire por otro lado estaba decidía en que el agente terminara en ella, Claire entonces comenzó a masajear a león, pero esta la tomo por las muñeca y luego la halo sobre de ella, quedando ella encima de él.

Leon le sonrió y comenzó a besarla mientras hacia un giro haciendo que el rubio quedara sobre la chica. Claire sonrió, y levanto sus brazos comenzando a tocar los pectorales del agente mientras este levantaba la pierna izquierda de la chica y la ponía sobre su hombro, para penetrarla mejor.

Leon la miro y con esa mirada Claire supo que el siempre estaría con ella y que todo iba a estar bien. Leon introdujo suavemente la punta de su pene dentro de Claire, la chica gimió y levanto la pelvis buscando completamente el miembro de Leon, entonces Leon lo introdujo completamente y comenzó a sacarlo e introducirlo de manera delicada pero rápidamente, Leon desde arriba podía ver como los senos de Claire temblaban con cada embestida que el de daba, podía ver la clara de placer de la chica.

- ya… ya… león- dijo la chica como alarma de que esta pronto acabaría, era perfecto porque también, Leon comenzó a sentir como el interior de la chica comenzaba a contraerse entonces el acabo finalmente dentro de ella. Leon bajo la pierna de la chica y se tumbo sobre ella besándola en la boca para luego descansar un momento.

Ambos habían acabado completamente sudados y respiraban agitadamente, Claire tiro su brazo y una pierna sobre el cuerpo de agente y este la abrazo besándole la frente.

Ya había anochecido y se podía observar el reflejo de la luna en el mar, pero eso era lo que menos importaba en ese momento.

-acepto….- dijo la pelirroja besando uno de los pectorales del agente, pero no escucho ni sintió ninguna respuesta por el agente, levanto la mirada, y parecía que león no había entendido –yo también quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo…-

-bueno ahora lo reconsiderare…nunca pensé que vivir contigo sería algo cansado, porque si nos casamos creo que será toda una vida con noches intensas como estas…y no sé si mi cuerpo aguante- dijo como en tono de broma, Claire se sonrojo un poco, bajo la mirada cuando sintió otro beso en la frente.

-pero si muero en alguno de estos actos…moriré feliz, incluso solo tomando tu mano soy feliz, solo con verte…te amo- le dijo

- yo también- dijo la pelirroja

Y quedaron en silencio, abrazados hasta que se durmieron.

Claire abrió los ojos y vio el reloj que tenia al lado, parecía se habían quedado dormidos por unos 45 minutos, Claire se levanto y se cubrió con una cobija, se acerco a la ventana y pudo ver la luna, luego de un momento observo que Leon seguía dormido.

La chica con mucho cuidado de no hacer silencio se sentó en un sillón que estaba en el cuarto y comenzó a ver al agente dormido, observo como su cabellera brillaba con el reflejo de la luz, como se movía la cicatriz del balazo que había recibido el primer día que se vieron. Lo vio por 15 minutos hasta que Leon se despertó y al no sentirla a su lado se tiro de la cama gritando su nombre.

Claire ante tal reacción quedo sorprendida, pero luego le sonrió

- pasa algo?- dijo el agente, pero la pelirroja no contesto pues estaba demasiado entretenía viendo el desnudo cuerpo de Leon, sus pectares, su abdomen, sus brazos, su miembro no alterado, sus piernas, era perfecto, parecía que lo había hecho con amor era como una escultura griega… entonces la pelirroja recordó una de sus clases de historia del arte, cuando vieron un poco de los griegos y le enseñaron una escultura de Marte… Leon era Marte, su Marte.

Claire se levanto del sillón, miro a Leon y le sonrió al mismo tiempo en que dejaba caer la sabana y mostraba su cuerpo desnudo.

Leon se acerco de nuevo, la tomo entre sus brazos y la tiro a la cama.

- me vas a matar – dijo riéndose mientras se recostaba sobre ella de nuevo.

* * *

FIN!....

:] espero les haya gustado o medio supero sus expectativas como m.... termine con el curi ahora sigo con el otro... ese va a estar un poco mas divertido no tan cursi novela como este...y talvez lo haga m :)... bueno igual dejen reviews :D


End file.
